


You’re annoying (but I can’t get enough)

by 8style



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Drinking, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Smut, You Are era, club scene, hot tubs, jinyoung loves tall people, mark is the best wingman, mentions of weed, not too bad though, updates every sunday, very fluffy towards the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8style/pseuds/8style
Summary: Jinyoung and Yugyeom are acting a lot different during this comeback, and everyone is starting to notice.orJinyoung and Yugyeom finally realize they like each other in the midst of the new comeback.Due to personal reasons, I have decided to put this fic on hold. I’m terribly sorry, I just can’t find the inspiration for it anymore. Maybe once I finish other projects I’ll make an ending. Thank you!





	1. Apologize

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! please go easy on me as this is my first fic in a while, but i’m open to criticism. Sorry if my writing is off about how got7 films their mvs and how they live- I kind of improvised that to fit the story more. Also, I’ve never been to Hong Kong or researched anything about it so please excuse me if the weather or scenery is off! this is really just an intro chapter more stuff will happen in the 2nd, Enjoy :D

“Jinyoung, come sit with us please.” A soft voice said, paired with a hand on his shoulder, nudging him slightly.  
It was Mark, Jinyoung had looked up from his soup to see red hair and a smile. He was thankful that he had come over, He really didn’t want to sit alone but he had no idea where Jaebum went.

Jinyoung glanced to where he was referring to, Bambam and Yugyeom were sitting opposite from where he was guessing Mark was. He bit his lip, he had gotten into an argument with Yugyeom the other night, and didn’t want to be within 3 feet of him. However, an actual table seemed better than using his knees as one. 

“Okay. I’m sitting next to you though.” Jinyoung muttered, slipping his phone into his pocket so he could carry his cup of noodles over. Usually, he would have a bigger breakfast but they were filming and didn’t have much time.

“That’s what I wanted, though.” Mark helped up him off the ground and began walking towards the table, he followed behind. They were eating in the common room, the early sunlight shining through the windows. 

“Ah, Jinyoung!” Bambam greeted him between slurps of noodles as he sat down. He made sure that Mark had the window seat, so that he could sit opposite of Bambam instead of Yugyeom. His eyes flicked over to him, his yellow hair was damp most likely from a shower, and his eyes kept avoiding his own. Yugyeom seemed quieter than his normally bubbly self, Jinyoung hoped he hadn’t affected him badly.

He really didn’t mean to snap last night. He was in his room and Yugyeom had come in, he asked if he would come down for dinner but Jinyoung said no. Yugyeom made a small comment, probably along the lines of, “Do you even care about us anymore?” and it rubbed Jinyoung the wrong way. It was just Yugyeom joking around but it sent them into an argument and ending with Yugyeom almost tearing up and slamming the door. He was sure someone heard it, but he didn’t bother explaining what happened to anyone, and neither did Yugyeom. 

“I feel like I haven’t seen you, where did you go yesterday?” Bambam tilted his head with a questioning look. The members are always really close nearing and after comeback, living back in the dorms and eating together for months. So, when someone disappears for a day, especially when they all decided to have a big dinner after a day of hard work, it’s noticeable.

“Migraine, plus I was tired, so I just slept early.” He lied, but not entirely, he didn’t have a migraine but he was tired from the argument and work. He had been in and out of the recording studio for months now for the comeback, he didn’t mind much though. He was excited to start the filming today, he just hoped it wouldn’t rain too much in Hong Kong. 

“I see, tomorrow we should do something, you and me. JinBam bonding!” Bambam cheered, reaching over to slap Jinyoung on the arm coaxing a smile out of him. He knew nothing would come out of it though, Bambam had talked about *Jinbam bonding* for a few weeks but things had always come up. 

The rest of the time they sat at the table was spent laughing, even though Yugyeom was a bit quieter, the tension still there. They chattered about the comeback, Hong Kong and mindless things that came to mind. Eventually, a producer had come into the common room, shaking them out of their conversations. 

“Sorry to disturb, are you all ready? Youngjae, Jackson, and Jaebum are already in the van. The flight leaves in 45 minutes.” He said, looking rushed. Jinyoung was happy he had finished his soup just in time, he hated airplane snacks. 

“Yes, thank you. Let’s go, guys!” Mark pushed Jinyoung to get up excitedly, He loves to go to Hong Kong, he can go on about how pretty it is. Mark also wants to squish in a trip to Disneyland while they’re there. 

“I’m going, I’m going!” Jinyoung laughs, getting up in a hurry. The only thing he had on him was his phone but that was fine because all of his bags was securely stuffed in the van’s trunk thanks to that producer. 

The four bid goodbyes to the staff on the way out of the building, they wouldn’t see it for a couple weeks but they weren’t complaining. As they headed out the van they could already hear the pleased shrieking coming from Jackson even when the van's doors were shut. 

“Why are you so loud for?” Yugyeom asked as he slid the doors open to find Jackson hollering at something at his phone. That was the first time Jinyoung had heard him speak all morning. 

“Youngjae! Why don’t you tell them what you had on your phone?” Jackson cooed, pushing into him on the seat. Youngjae just groaned and shoved him away, his face getting slightly pink. 

There was six seats in the back, Jaebum was in the passenger seat already starting a small conversation with the driver. Youngjae and Jackson took the two seats by the window in the first row, leaving a seat left and the three others in the second row. Yugyeom stood near the door as Bambam and Mark crawled into the second row. Jinyoung’s lips spread into a line as he crawled over the seats to sit in between Mark and Bambam, leaving Yugyeom to sit next to Youngjae. 

“You all ready?” Jaebum asked when Yugyeom shut the door. Jaebum’s hair was tossed to the side when he pulled up the hood of his blue hoodie. Everyone chimed in a ‘Yes’ before the car engine started up and they left. 

The entire ride Jinyoung leaned up against Mark, his head resting on his shoulder. He was so comfortable, he really felt like drifting off to sleep. However, he didn’t want to have to wake up quickly to get on the plane so he just settled for resting his eyes. He nearly flinched when an arm wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him closer into Mark’s chest. He immediately relaxed though, melting into the red haired boy. 

“Get up.” Jinyoung was harshly disturbed by bony fingers poking into his side. He scoffed and moved away from Mark, opening his eyes to see BamBam stabbing him again with his fingers. Bambam stopped and shoved a black mask his way, while putting on his own. During airport trips, when they were all barefaced, they decided to wear masks because fansites would take pictures. 

Jinyoung put on his mask and fixed his jean jacket, he decided to wear a casual black and white striped shirt with his favorite black skinny jeans. The members began piling out of the van, security forming around them, it was just a part of being an idol. Other men he’s never met before from another van started unloading their bags when the group walked away, Jinyoung hoped they wouldn’t lose anything. 

“The sun is so bright today, hurts my eyes.” Bambam complained, now side by side with him. He was right, even though they made in into the airport in no time the sun was still a lot. Jinyoung grimaced at the hot weather, knowing it would be a lot worse in Hong Kong. 

Once inside, a few girls broke out into screams, Jinyoung swallowed and nudged into Bambam. They loved their fans so much, without them they would be nowhere, But some of them were very aggressive. He hoped he wouldn’t run into any of those types today. 

Thankfully, The fans had just bustled along next to them, snapping pictures and trying to start a conversation. Jinyoung waved to a few while in the boarding line. Everyone’s tickets had already been taken care of, of course.

Jinyoung glanced over to Yugyeom who was giving out hand hearts to the fans, smiling even though he had the mask on. Jinyoung decided he really should apologize, not wanting any bad to come from it. He’s always had tiny feuds with Yugyeom but those were just jokes, he didn’t like it when it was serious. 

Getting on the plane didn't take much time at all, opting to sit with Jackson and Jaebum, snatching up the window seat with Jackson’s whiny complaining. Jinyoung just laughed, rubbing a circle on his back.

“Don’t complain too much, I got the aisle seat.” Jaebum’s eyes flicked towards the baby who seemed to be getting quite upset across from him. He shuddered and gave his attention back to Jackson and Jinyoung. The three talked quietly amongst themselves for the entire three hour flight, save for Jaebum mouthing off to Bambam for kicking his seat. 

Before, they knew it, they were back in the van in the same seating arrangements as the last time. They would be transported to the sight where they would film. Producers and their makeup and clothing team were already waiting there. 

The car ride was short, Jinyoung and Mark played games on their phones together to pass the time. Jackson kept pulling Yugyeom close to the window to show him the sights. Sooner than later they had made it to the sight, a woman with slicked back blonde hair stood outside the van as they all climbed out. 

“Hello, I’m stylist Kim Yoonha, We’re working solely outside today but we have privacy tents and makeup stands so don’t worry,” She spoke softly, her hands folded together, “Please, follow me.” 

Yoonha speed walked up a cement hill, towards white tarp-like curtains and a few wardrobes and booths that Jinyoung guessed was for makeup. Jinyoung’s attention fluttered to the calming blue sky that was littered with clouds, signaling it would rain at least for a bit. He sighed, but focusing forward on the many people in all black clothing running around and setting up cameras. He loved filming, getting visuals done and having fun while doing it. He always played around with Youngjae and Yugyeom mostly while filming, reminding him that he would need to apologize before they started. 

“While we film, your bags are being brought to a local hotel, your manager informed me that some of you would share rooms- but didn’t specify who.” Yoonha added once up the hill, starting to direct them into tarps. Jinyoung marveled about how nice it was for people to do stuff for him. 

Yoonha instructed for Jinyoung to slide into the foremost tarp, telling him his outfit was on the rack. He uttered out a thank you and changed. He’s seen the outfits before and he liked them a lot actually. He heard someone calling for him outside of the tarp and ran out. 

A short, chubby woman with dark red haired introduced herself as Jinyoung’s makeup artist, leading him towards a booth. Jinyoung popped up onto the chair in front of the mirror, makeup products on the table in front of him. 

She began putting some sort of primer on him, when a dressed Bambam trudged over, scowling. He had blue contacts in now, and his hair was styled to the right. Jinyoung swallowed when he opened his mouth.

“What happened between you and Yugyeom, and why did you lie to me about a migraine?” Bambam chewed on his lip in anticipation for what Jinyoung would say. 

“I didn’t want to bring it up in front of everyone and cause drama. We only had a small fight, is all.” He didn’t meet Bambam’s eyes, instead focusing on the foundation and powder being applied to his face. 

“Okay, I see why you would lie then, but haven’t you seen Yugyeom? He’s been quiet today. I think what you said got him upset and he’s been sulking around.” Bambam’s demeanor started to change out of the harsh one he has just presented.

“I barely even remember what was said, but trust me I feel bad. I’ve thought about it a lot today.” Jinyoung replied truthfully, it’s what occupied his mind for hours. The makeup artist held onto his face while adding small amounts of black and brown eyeshadow around his eyes to make them pop.

“You should apologize. He act that way during filming, bad production.” Bambam mumbled, crossing his arms together. 

“If I didn’t know any better, seems like you don’t care about him just production.” Jinyoung teased, causing the corners of the silver haired boy’s mouth to lift into a smile.

“Yah! You know that’s not true! You should apologize to make him feel better.” Bambam rephrased with a small chuckle, joining Jinyoung’s light laughter. He admired how quickly Bambam’s mood changed. 

“You’re makeup is done now, Jinyoung.” The artist interrupted, backing away to let him get out of the chair. He gave her a quick thanks and Bambam gave him a look to hurry to Yugyeom.

Jinyoung furrowed his brow as he crept away from Bambam’s gaze. He has no idea where Yugyeom has even snuck off to. He scanned his surroundings, Jaebum and Youngjae were already finished with hair and makeup, Jackson was talking quietly with Mark, and he spotted Yugyeom sitting down near a tarp on his phone. 

Jinyoung sighed, feeling bad for making Yugyeom so upset. If he could only remember what he had said exactly to fix it. He never remembers arguments, his brain probably blocks them out. The only thing he can recall with detail is how Yugyeom’s face fell when he scrambled out of the room. 

“Gyeom, can I talk to you.” Jinyoung asked softly, brushing his hair out of his eyes as he sat down next to him. He only nodded and shut off his phone, slipping it into his pocket.

“I’m really sorry- about last night? I wasn’t thinking really, and I was acting childish. I shouldn’t have said those things and I take it back. I feel terrible.” Jinyoung hoped this would mend things, even though he had really no idea what he was mending. 

“You mean it?” Yugyeom’s voice was barely a whisper, those were the first words he had said to Jinyoung all day. His big brown eyes stared up into Jinyoung’s almost looking right through him.

“Yeah, of course! I admit to being an asshole, can we go back to being friends?” Jinyoung didn’t know why his voice was wavering, maybe it was his nerves. He didn’t like it. 

He noticed Yugyeom’s lips slowly curling upward and a he felt a wave of relief wash over him.

“Only…” Yugyeom trailed off, eyes closing in thought before opening just as fast as they closed, “If you can catch me.” And without a second thought, Yugyeom bolted away from him. His long legs carrying him far.

“I didn’t agree to that!” Jinyoung huffed, collecting himself and chasing after him. Yugyeom was like a bullet, Jinyoung couldn’t quite reach him. Every time, he got close enough to wear he could reach out and grab his jacket that trailed behind him, but Yugyeom just sped up. Yugyeom’s laughter fueled him to keep on though, but it didn’t help that he was zig-zagging all over the place, losing Jinyoung when he was close. 

“You’re annoying you know.” Jinyoung called through labored breaths. He halted, resting his hands on his knees, ignoring the cackles from Yugyeom, who circled around him like a shark.

“You’re slow and old.” The younger provoked him, his laughter dying down now. 

“You’re only four years younger than me, shut up.” Jinyoung stood up tall, ignoring how he was still shorter than him. He scuffed up some dirt, kicking it towards Yugyeom with his foot. 

“Hey! Stop! The lady told me not to get dirty.” Yugyeom whined. Jinyoung was glad they were back to normal so suddenly. 

“YOU TWO,” Jaebum yelled over from the hill, “Can you both come here we’re starting.” He ushered them over, waving a hand rapidly. Jinyoung noticed a bunch of equipment being grouped around Mark for his portion of the video in this area.

They filmed for three hours straight before taking a break. They didn’t really have much of the video to film here but, they wanted it to be perfect so they kept redoing it. Plus, Youngjae’s shirt tore for some reason so that had to be fixed and Bambam’s pants kept falling and it took long to find a belt. 

Jinyoung sat idly on a rock, just in thought when someone tapped on his shoulder. It was Jaebum, he was holding two blueberry muffins, one outstretched to Jinyoung. 

“They brought out a snack table for everyone, thought you’d want one.” Jaebum smiled lightly as Jinyoung took it from him.

“Thank you, nice of you” Jinyoung said in between bites of his muffin, it was really good. He guessed he didn’t realize he was hungry until now. 

“No problem. We should be filming for only a little while longer, then we can go back to the hotel.” Jaebum sat down next to him, humming when he took a bite of the muffin. 

“I’m excited to sleep. I’m already tired and It’s only…” Jinyoung grabbed at his pocket, taking out his phone when the lock screen flashed on, displaying the time, “...six.” 

“You must be slow, Grandpa.” Jaebum nudged into Jinyoung and he whined back, pursing his lips. In the distance, over the constant chatter of workers he could hear Yugyeom and Mark screaming about ketchup and mustard? Weird. 

“Yeah but today we had to dance and I didn’t sleep well last night.” Jinyoung groaned rubbing his head between his fingers after finishing his muffin. He was still hungry but he could wait.

“Bam told me there was a fight, and Yugyeom was pretty beat up about it. I’m guessing you apologized though. What was it even about?” Jaebum’s voice changed into a softer tone, he couldn’t be heard by anyone but he still spoke lower.

“If I’m being honest, I don’t really remember? I think I blocked it out or something. I would ask but that would be awkward and we’re on good terms now so what’s the point? It couldn’t be too damaging since, he doesn’t like, have a knife to my throat, right?” Jinyoung rambled, he could always tell Jaebum everything and anything since they were so close. They’ve been like brothers since the beginning of JJ project. 

“Mm, Yeah. Maybe, I could ask? If you’re comfortable with it. I think he’d tell me.” Jaebum offered, cocking his head. 

“No, no, don’t worry. It’s better left alone, Don’t you think? No need to bring it up again.” He almost stuttered, clearing his throat at the end of his sentence. 

“Mm, yeah, don’t beat yourself up about it. Not like any of us have never fought before.” Jaebum patted his back. Jinyoung just leaned into his touch, nodding. His words sent his into his thoughts. He remembered when he had a fight with Jaebum. It got so bad that it ended with a bloody nose and a thrown out shoulder. He shivers rethinking it, he didn’t speak with Jaebum for two weeks and he despised it. 

“Jaebum! Jinyoung! We’re finishing up the dance seen before it gets too dark then we can go! Come on, come on.” Youngjae called out to them, shaking Jinyoung out of his thoughts. They both sheepishly stood up and walks towards where the rest of the people were.

They filmed for two more hours, leaving Jinyoung ready to take a nap, or just crash for the night. Going to sleep at eight wasn’t unreasonable for him. He knew better though, if he were to room with anyone besides Jaebum he knew he wouldn’t get to sleep early. He loved the rest of his members dearly, but they really didn’t know how to shut up sometimes. 

The ride to the hotel was short, maybe fifteen or so minutes, Jinyoung was happy about that. He was met with a tall, white building with many windows. It seemed classy, It had a valet in front and security guards too. It had rose bushes around the front and two glass doors. He wasn’t even out of the car but he tried leading in through the doors. 

“I’ll be here 8am sharp to pick you up. Your outfits for the day are laid out on the beds. Your bags are in the rooms already so don’t worry about that. Someone has already picked who has what room as it’s on the room key, sorry if you don’t like the arrangements. Go to the front office and show them your IDs to get the keys. Goodnight, boys.” The driver spoke loudly to make sure everyone could hear him, as they all got out. They all mumbled thank you’s. Mark nearly lost an arm already trying to shut the van door as the driver pulled off. 

“He was nice.” Jackson murmured before his mouth went slack jawed. He jumped up and pointed to a sign that looked new and make a noise that sounded like squawking. “They have a pool! They have a pool! Thank you god, That’s just perfect.”

“Calm down, you act like you’ve never been in a pool before.” Mark laughed, starting to step towards the doors, everyone following suit. Jackson just gave him a look and continued to babble on.

“Yeah, Okay, But don’t you realize how hot it gets here? And how much we’ll be working, dancing, and practicing for shows? What a better way to cool off then a pool?” Jackson linked an arm with Mark, explaining with his other free hand. 

“Are you trying to sell the pool to me? I get it, relaxing.” 

“No but listen, Okay so like..”

Jinyoung turned out their conversation as he pushed past the doors and into the building. He was right about it being classy. JYP must love them a lot to get them rooms here. The lobby was big, marble floors and beige walls. It had a beautiful chandelier in the middle of the ceiling, the glass almost looked like diamonds. The floor even had a red carpet, this place screamed expensive. 

Jinyoung lead the members to the front desk, smiling brightly towards the worker there. She wore a casual red dress and her brown hair was pulled back tightly in a pony tail. A name tag that read Jiho pinned onto her dress. 

“Hi, I’m Park Jinyoung. I was told our rooms were already taken care of, do you need ID?” He politely asked, smiling when her face lit up. 

“Not at all, I’m quite familiar with you. Ah, that sounded weird, let me rephrase. You’re all well known I don’t need an ID to tell it’s you.” She blinked, her cheeks dusting pink. Jinyoung almost laughed at her, but he kept it in not wanting to be rude.

“Here are your keys. Have a nice night you all.” She addresses the group but only Jinyoung was really paying attention. The others were in deep conversation or simply gawking at the lobby. 

When they all started towards an elevator, Bambam came up behind him and whispered into his ear. 

“Can you believe this? I didn’t think we would get such a nice hotel.” Jinyoung flinched at the sudden hot breath on his ear but just shrugged it off with a giggle.

“It’s beautiful I’m happy.” He responded, then looked down at the three keys in his hand. The one that had Room 234, Floor 17 had Youngjae and Jaebum’s names printed on it. Room 236 had Jackson’s and Bambam’s and Room 235 had Mark’s, Yugyeom’s, and his own name. He was happy they all had rooms close to each other and on the same floor. 

In the elevator, he handed out the keys, grinning when Jackson and Bambam started hooting about who would get the bed. Jaebum and Youngjae just high fived while Yugyeom and Mark started chanting about ketchup and mustard again. 

“So many floors. Elevators make me feel sick.” Bambam stumbled obnoxiously on purpose, making hurling noises in Jackson’s direction, earning a disgusted shout from him. “If you’re gonna puke, don’t do it in our room!”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes and continued walking down the brightly lit hallway. It was stupid but he liked the smell of hotels, always clean and quiet especially in the hallways. He hoped to the heavens that no one would break anything, he found himself sending a glare towards Jackson. Who had broken a sink in a hotel before, how do you even manage to do that?

“Here we are!” Jinyoung raised his voice slightly over everyone, pointing towards three rooms. They were at the very end of the hall, His room in the middle and a room on either side. Youngjae and Jaebum immediately swiped the key card in the handle and scuttered into the room with a quick goodnight. Jinyoung just stared but didn’t question it. 

“Well, goodnight guys see you in the morning. Maybe after filming tomorrow we can swim, yeah?” Mark looked over to a giddy Jackson as he and Bambam shuffled into the room. Bambam gave a wave and shut the door. 

“And there were three.” Yugyeom giggled, pressing into Jinyoung’s side as he opened the door. Jinyoung almost stopped in his tracks when he saw it. There were two beds, a large flat screen tv, a mini fridge, a door leading to a presumed bathroom, and even a nice balcony that he could see through the glass sliding door. 

“Oh my god, come in here. There has to be a mix up! I think we got a suite instead of a normal room!” Jinyoung stammered, confused but not complaining. 

“Should, should we tell someone?” Yugyeom uttered, shutting the door as he entered the room, not forgetting to lock it. 

“JYP said everything was taken care of, so It must not cost extra. Why don’t we just… not say anything? If it does bite us in the ass just play dumb right?” Mark suggested, excitement in his voice. 

“That could work. We can’t let the other members know though, they’ll get jealous because they only have one bed.” Jinyoung added as he paced around the room. He saw three outfits for tomorrow on a rack, and a few suitcases near it, the driver was honest.

“Ah, yeah! This is great! Look at this balcony! I’m glad we’ll spend two weeks here- oh my god.” Yugyeom has himself at the glass door, hands lightly on it before he stopped talking. Mark and Jinyoung hastily came up beside him to see what he was looking at.

“A hot tub? A hot tub! It’s on the balcony, this is so cool! Even if it’s hot outside it won’t be at night! I’m excited.” Mark beamed, jabbing Jinyoung in the side to show him.

“Now we definitely can’t let the others know with that hot tub, remember that one time when we caught Jackson jer-“ Yugyeom started up before Jinyoung slapped a hand over his mouth. 

“I’ve witnessed it once and that’s enough don’t remind me.” Jinyoung cringed, removing his hand from Yugyeom as he broke out into a fit of laughter. 

“Aw, Jinyoungie! Your face is red.” He teased, reaching out to pinch his cheek before Jinyoung swatted his hand away. 

“Enough, we should rest it’s like nine.” Jinyoung kneeled down by the suitcases on the carpet, it a velvet red with gold patterns on it just like the lobby. He rummaged for pajamas and a toothbrush.

“Can we watch some TV until we sleep? I’m not that tired yet.” Mark asked, already half dressed in his sleepwear. He had on oversized black sweats and had a navy t-shirt in his hands. Jinyoung was used to changing around everyone, it wasn’t a big deal since they were all so close. So, he started changing into loose striped pants and a matching long sleeve shirt. 

Yugyeom crouched near him to get his stuff, taking out a white tank top and grey sweats. His gaze was kept strictly on his suitcase when Jinyoung noticed his ears were getting red. 

“Gyeom, you sick? Fever? Your ears are red.” Jinyoung caught his attention, Yugyeom’s eyes flashing before he shook his head. Jinyoung still placed a hand on his forehead, feeling for any heat. He felt an above average temp but it wasn’t a fever so he withdrew his hand. 

“Uh, I’m fine. Just not used to the weather.” Yugyeom focused back on zipping up his suitcase and stepping away to change in the corner. Jinyoung just shrugged and left his day clothes on top of his suit case. 

When Yugyeom finished changing, they all washed their faces and brushed their teeth, and then stood in front the beds. Mark lept onto the bed nearest to the door and bathroom, with a smug look on his face. 

“One if you can sleep with me if you want but I want this bed.” Mark already ripped back the covered and made himself comfortable, snuggling into the pillows.

Yugyeom lightly grabbed Jinyoung’s arm which made Jinyoung turn around to meet him. 

“Hyung, can I sleep with you in the other bed? Mark always kicks when he sleeps.” He spoke nearly inaudibly, while Mark started flipping through channels.

“Sure, Mark seems comfortable how he is anyways.” Jinyoung answered, squinting before plopping down on the other bed. He thought it was odd because Mark never kicked in his sleep, Jinyoung used to sleep with him a lot simply because he felt like it and he never kicked— but he didn’t pay too much attention to it. 

Jinyoung pulled back the covers for him and Yugyeom, sliding in on the left side where the bedside lamp was. Yugyeom was happy to get the side that was closest to the balcony, so he didn’t protest.

“I set an alarm for 7, I figure we can get ready and held down for breakfast. I saw a sign and I’m pretty sure the food will be great.” Mark said once he finally settled on Family Guy, it of course had subtitles for Jinyoung a Yugyeom but they liked the show so they didn’t mind.

“Smart idea… Oh my gosh, this fucking bed is so soft I think I’ll die.” Yugyeom sighed happily once he laid down, squirming until he found a position he liked.

“You’re right, so much better than back at the dorms.” Jinyoung felt like he was about to melt into the bed, even the pillows were like clouds. It was a cliche but a true one. 

Mark started lightly snoring soon enough only leaving Yugyeom half awake and Jinyoung slipping into unconsciousness. Yugyeom still kept a foot of space between them, but rested his hand across Jinyoung’s chest. That was the last thing he felt before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung and Yugyeom are acting a lot different during this comeback, and everyone is starting to notice.
> 
> or 
> 
> Jinyoung and Yugyeom finally realize they like each other in the midst of the new comeback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa!! look at these gay boys being gay! why am i already getting attached to this story omg. anyways, i didn’t check for mistakes or grammar so tell me if u spot anything! next chapter will have a pool/hot tub scene so Be ready>:) leave me feedback it makes me!!! happ!

Yugyeom swallowed harshly, the taste of toothpaste and mouthwash still in his mouth. He stood on the balcony, cool early morning air nipping at his exposed arms. It was a bit chilly since it was six in the morning, but he didn’t care to put on a jacket. Instead, goosebumps rose on the spots of skin that weren’t covered by his tank top. 

He didn’t mean to wake up so early, but he had. He had no idea why he woke up, sitting upright with sweat on his brow. He tried to fall back into sleep but he couldn’t,  
resulting on him groggily brushing his teeth and hopping out onto the balcony. 

Hong Kong was a beautiful place, specially the city. Yugyeom was able to see the city wake up, lights turning on and cars rumbling to life down the streets. The sky was surprisingly bright for it being 6am.

He leaned over the railing, arms resting against it. The concrete was cold underneath his bare feet. As he gazed out into the town, the small hum of the hot tub filled the silence. He had wanted to take off the cover and dip in but he knew it would be better for another day, he had time after all.

It was peaceful, the occasional honk of a car and the bustling of the people below was calming for some reason, letting him drift into his thoughts.

God, he was so conflicted. He had just wanted to know where it came from, Why it started flooding his mind. 

Jinyoung Jinyoung Jinyoung Jinyoung Jinyoung 

It kept repeating, why could his mind do this to him. Why did his heart start beating faster every time his hand would brush against him, or he smiled in his direction. He’s never felt this way for him, it’s only been happening recently. But why? 

Yugyeom ran his fingers through his hair, sighing. It was annoying to have a crush on of one your closest friends. One that’s straight mind you. He hopes these stupid feelings will pass soon. 

He tried to pinpoint when it started being this way, he couldn’t pinpoint an exact time but he remembers one time. He was back at the dorms, waiting for Jinyoung to come out of the shower so they could play Mario Kart.

He sat on the bed, controller in hand. Mario Kart music filling his ears from the tv. He had been on the menu screen for what felt like ages. He groaned, wondering how long it will be now. He looked over towards the bathroom door, it was cracked open. Which was normal for them since no one really cared. 

“Jinyoungie! Hurry up! I’m going to play without you! I’ll get BamBam instead, don’t test me.” Yugyeom shouted loud enough that he could be heard over the stream of water. 

“Okay! Wait one second.” Jinyoung called out, the water shutting off abruptly. Yugyeom heard rustling and then a creek from the door. 

Jinyoung had stepped out, only a towel snug around his waist. Yugyeom tried his hardest not to stare or be obvious but Jinyoung was oblivious to anything, so he crept glances up his body. He was beautiful, you didn’t have to like him to see it. His body had started getting more toned since training, his arm muscles more prominent as with abs that were forming. His tan skin was delicious, glistening from the water droplets that dripped down his chest. 

He didn’t even want to look up at Jinyoung’s face, he was the perfect visual. He couldn’t bare to scan over his features, his eyes lingering at his plump lips, but he did. 

Yugyeom coughed and made his eyes shoot up to staring at the ceiling. Trying to push the question as to why he called Jinyoung delicious out of his head. He’s seen Jinyoung shirtless thousands of times before, why’d he act like this now? 

Yugyeom snapped back into reality, his mouth suddenly feeling very dry. 

He was so whipped, and he was scared. 

He’s had tiny baby crushes on other boys before, even Bambam, but they always diminished quickly. He was always accepting of everyone, but he never expected himself to lean that way. He just wasn’t that ready to accept that yet. He knew it was fine and didn’t disturb him, just worried what other people would think of him. 

Being an idol was really annoying sometimes. He knew if he came out many, many people would support him. Yet, others would say horrible, disgusting things and he just couldn’t handle that right now. 

He rolled his head back, let the crisp air devour his neck as he sighed once more. 

What was he to do? He’s had this idiotic crush on his band mate for two months now and it just wouldn’t budge. At least he was quiet about it, he was sure no one had noticed he way his eyes scanned over Jinyoung when he could get the chance. 

In private, Bambam he teased him about it, just joking though, not knowing he was right about it. Yugyeom quickly shut him down, immediately trying to talk about something else. 

It’s not that he wouldn’t like the idea of dating Jinyoung, it’s just he was sure Jinyoung wouldn’t ever feel the same. If anything, he would fawn over Mark, the way he always hangs off of him. Yugyeom never gets jealous but he just turns the other way. 

Yugyeom nearly jumped when the click of the glass door shocks him out of his thoughts. 

“Yugyeom, what are you doing awake so early? It’s like 6:15.” Speak of the devil, Jinyoung steps out onto the balcony, sliding the door shut behind him. He came up to railing standing close enough to Yugyeom to where he could smell his aftershave. 

“I woke up earlier and couldn’t fall back asleep.” He answered truthfully, his voice slightly shaking as these words were the first he said all morning. Maybe, also because Jinyoung didn’t have a shirt on. The only thing on him was the the striped pajama pants that he slept with.

“Oh, that weird. Probably comeback jitters? It’s already cold this early, maybe that’s why.” Jinyoung offered, resting his arms on the rail as Yugyeom did. The younger's eyes flitting on his shoulders.

“It was colder a few minutes ago. Hong Kong gets warm fast as soon as the sun comes up fully so we’ll be good soon.” Yugyeom shifted his weight, staring back out into the city, trying to ignore how nice Jinyoung looked, even just woken up. 

“I see,” Jinyoung paused turning towards him, a confused expression on his face, “Gyeom, are you positive you’re feeling well? Your face keeps getting red.” 

“What? No! I mean, I’m fine honestly. Don’t worry about me.” Yugyeom waves his hands around in explanation avoiding the fact that Jinyoung had caused the color on his skin. 

“Mmm, Okay. Just wondering.” Jinyoung trailed off, settling back to face away from him. Yugyeom couldn’t stand there any longer, with Jinyoung looking so pretty. He just couldn't.

“I’m gonna take a shower, Okay?” Yugyeom stood off the railing, already scrambling to unlock the the glass door.

“Hm, Just don’t wake up Mark he needs to sleep longer.” Jinyoung uttered softly, before snapping his head around.

“Jinyoung…” Yugyeom’s voice was high pitched and nervous, fingers clad over the lock. The door wouldn’t budge and he froze. “Did you lock it from the inside by accident.”

“Oh, God,” Jinyoung rushed beside him, taking his turn trying to unlock the door, using all this strength to no avail. “I think so.”

“it’s fine,” Yugyeom consoled, seeing the fallen expression on Jinyoung’s face, “We’ll just knock to wake up Mark.” Yugyeom knew Mark should sleep, but they didn’t want to be stuck on the balcony until he woke up naturally.

They both reluctantly knocked on the glass door. Knocks turned into banging, gentle calls turned into shouting. Nothing would wake up Mark. They could see him sleeping soundly on the bed, probably snoring contently.

“Why. Would. They. Use. Soundproof. Glass.” Yugyeom said lowly, putting his hands on his hips in distaste. A sour look on his face. It was getting a bit too cold for his liking. He couldn’t imagine what it felt like against Jinyoung’s bare chest. 

“No idea. If I had taken my phone out here I could’ve just called sleeping beauty to wake him up,” Jinyoung groaned, mentioning Mark with the name, “I’m sorry, If I just had payed attention to the door we wouldn’t be stuck out here.” 

“Don’t beat yourself up ‘bout it. Hey, remember he said he set an alarm for 7am so we could get up? That’s only in like 40 minutes. We’ll live.” Yugyeom’s expression softened, a light smile playing at his lips when Jinyoung held a smile too. 

“Yeah, You’re right- but I’m fucking cold.” Jinyoung grumbled, his arms wrapping around himself. A small gust of wind causing him to flinch. 

“Come here.” Yugyeom had a sudden burst of courage, plopping down in the corner of the balcony, slapping the pavement for Jinyoung to sit down. Jinyoung didn’t waste time, immediately walking over and gently placing himself next to Yugyeom. Yugyeom’s arm slithered behind Jinyoung’s neck to rest on his shoulders, pulling him into his chest. He felt Jinyoung’s breaths hitch before relaxing into his touch. His cheek was flush against Yugyeom, he hoped he couldn’t hear his heartbeat through the flimsy tank top. 

“This is a lot better, Th-thank you.” Jinyoung drawled our his words slowly, moving in closer to where their hips were side to side. Yugyeom had a grin plastered across his lips, he knew Jinyoung had always loved to be cuddled up against tall people. 

“Ah, Jinyoungie… Why is your face so red? Are you sick?” Yugyeom repeated the exact words Jinyoung had earlier with confidence and the flick of a tongue. He had no idea where his courage to drop subtle flirts had come from, but he hoped it would stay for the next forty minutes at least. 

“Gyeom! Shut up right now.” He was met with a playful slap to the chest, earning a grunt from himself. They both broke out into giggles. He sucked in a breath when a thought passed through his mind. 

Should he do it? Should he say it? He was nervous, but if anything went bad he could just say it was a joke. He swallowed.

“Make me.” He was astonished how he made his voice sound so sturdy, unlike the way his heart was racing and how his brain was on panic mode. He wished he could see Jinyoung’s face but it was against his chest and facing away.

“Really?” Jinyoung’s demeanor changes, his voice in his throat now, deep and guttural. Yugyeom wouldn’t lie when he could feel a shiver up his spine, he’ll say it was because he was cold but that’s just not the case.

“Yeah, Hyung. How are you gonna shut me up?” Yugyeom provoked, reigning in his cocky attitude. He quickly masked how shy he was, his smile was now a sickening grin. 

“Well,” Jinyoung moves away from him, rolling back onto his knees his hands right above Yugyeom’s knees, “I could do lots of things.” 

Was he hearing things right? Was he actually flirting back? What was this? Questions pelted at Yugyeom’s mind. All seizing to a halt when Jinyoung edged closer, his face only a few inches from his own now.

“Like what?” Yugyeom managed to muster out. His hands suddenly calmly and his heart started to thump a pace straight out of a record book. Yugyeom took his bottom lip between his teeth and he could feel Jinyoung’s gaze on him. 

“Like this.” Jinyoung pushes in closer. His hands higher on Yugyeom’s thighs and applying pressure to hold himself up. Jinyoung’s eyes were half lidded, lazily staring into his own. His lips only centimeters away from his. 

Holy Fuck. There was no way. There was just no way the same person he was thinking about only half an hour ago fresh out of the shower, was basically on top of him. No, not just on top of him, on top of him, shirtless, and about to kiss him. Was he seeing things? 

It was too real, everything seems hypersensitive. The way Jinyoung’s hands pressed into his thighs, they felt like they would leave marks even though they were cushioned by his thick sweatpants. The way Jinyoung was staring at him now, seemingly staring right through him. The way a smirk was growing on his face, causing Yugyeom to want to shove his lips into his. 

He felt Jinyoung’s lips brush against his. His blood ran cold. He wanted so badly to wrap his arms around his neck and kiss him more than anything. Yet, of course, the lock on the glass door had made a loud, clacking noise. It interrupted the two, Jinyoung scattering nearly six feet away 

“I woke up earlier than I thought. Why are you out here, already.” Mark snuck his head out from the room, his hair sticking out every way indicating he just woke up. His voice still dripped with sleep.

“Yeah. We woke early too. No idea why though, maybe the time difference between Seoul and here? We were sort of trapped out here though, I locked the door from the inside and yeah.” Jinyoung muttered awkwardly, his arms brushing against his chest to cover himself. 

“Well, come in, come in. How long were you out here? Why didn’t you wake me up?!” Mark exclaimed with a worried look, bombarding them with questions. Yugyeom was glad he hadn’t seen Jinyoung on top of him. He was sure he would get twice as more questions then. 

“Just a little bit. We tried by knocking on the glass but apparently it’s soundproof.” Yugyeom told with a shrug, trudging into the room trying to forget what just happened. He really hoped that wouldn’t change anything between him and Jinyoung- but he doubted it would.

He snuck away to shower while Mark and Jinyoung got ready. The entire time he thought about how nice it would feel if Jinyoung’s lips were pressed against his own. 

———————

Jinyoung and the rest of the seven sat in a large circular booth, with an even bigger table in front of them. There were piles of food spread all across of it, ranging from eggs to pancakes and everything in between. They were all surprised to see the menu had american breakfast. This hotel really had it all. 

He was sandwiched between Jaebum and Youngjae, who were shouting happily to other members. Everyone seemed deep in conversation but him. He was caught up on what happened earlier, his mind skimming over the moment carefully. He really had meant it as a joke, once he was close enough to Yugyeom he was going to duck down and slap him against the cheek, not hard of course. 

Tough, when he was actually close to him, he had the overwhelming urge to take his wrists in his hands and press them against the wall, to crash their lips together and slip his tongue into his mouth. It was weird, suddenly having the notion to want to kiss one of your best friends. However, he wanted to, and he wanted to badly. 

His head was in flurries, his brain on fire. If his mind was like an office, and all the files were individual thoughts, files would be swirling around vigorously, a tornado tearing through it. How could one single moment make everything so difficult.

He snuck a glance at Yugyeom, who was messing with Mark like nothing at all had affected him. His laughter ran through Jinyoung, it was loud and bubbly just like his personality. He really liked that about him. 

“...Right, Jinyoung?” Jaebum nudged him on the shoulder, a deep laugh erupting from him. Jinyoung had completely zoned out through the entire conversation, not paying attention to a single thing he’d said. 

“What?” Jinyoung stuttered, roughly swallowing the food in his mouth that he would’ve chewed more.

“I was saying, we should all try and sneak out and go to a club or something. It’s been ages since we’ve done anything like that, and we could totally get some pussy.”

Jinyoung nearly scoffed at his friend’s heterosexuality. Something no one knew was that, Jinyoung was shoved so deep in the closet he had found a science project from 5th grade. If he could, he would climb to the highest rooftop and scream about gay he was. He would love to, he honestly would, if he wasn’t an idol. He knew it was way too early in his career to drop something like that. 

So at fan signs, when people would ask about what his type of girl was, and what he found attractive in girls he hastily wrote down a rehearsed answer, kind and sweet. 

“Yeah, seems fun. We have to go late not to get recognized though.” Jinyoung had a monotone voice, cutting himself short by taking a prolonged drink of his coffee.

“That just adds onto the fun, right? I haven’t been shitfaced in so long with this comeback, I just wanna let loose you know?” Jackson remarked with a mouth full of food, his fork buried in a pile of syrup drenched waffles. Jinyoung thought the smell of the artery clogging foods was getting to him. 

“You sound excited to get the hangover that comes with it.” Bambam tilted his head smugly before diving into a plate of sausage. 

“That reminds me… if you do get shitfaced please don’t vomit on my shoes like last time.” Youngjae stuttered out stiffly, shaking overdramatically for effect. Jackson just slapped him on the back and laughed. 

“If we do go out to a club, we could go this friday night? We have a break on saturday so we would have all day to recover if we’re going to go all out.” Jaebum stated, then shoveling a spoonful of grits into his mouth. 

“That’s a great idea! Everyone in?” Yugyeom spoke up, raising a fist in cheers. The entire table let out an agreement by yelling— besides Jinyoung, who simply nodded. He thinks he might be able to have some fun, he couldn’t be a downer that would be annoying and unfair for his friends.

Maybe he’d be able to dance with a hot guy and blame it on alcohol if anyone asked.

——————

Filming was particularly draining that day, they have drove in a cramped van to several locations. They had to go over things twice, sometimes even three times and it really was a hassle. Not to mention the heat, that beat down on Jinyoung every second he was in the sun. 

He couldn’t complain too much though, he was ecstatic about the comeback and how the mv would turn out. Everything they did would pay off to see their fans and themselves happy. 

During a break, Jinyoung found himself leaning into Mark, his back against his chest. Mark was sitting sprawled out with his back to a tree trunk, so Jinyoung plopped down between his legs, resting on him. 

They stayed like that for a while, staring out at Jackson, Yugyeom, and Bambam who were rough playing shouting happily. Jinyoung really had no idea where their energy was coming from.

“Hey,” Mark said so lightly that if Jinyoung wasn’t on top of him he wouldn’t have been able to hear it, “I’ve noticed something recently.” Mark smoothed his arms over brunette’s shoulders, wrapping them around gently, like he was glass.

“Yeah?” Jinyoung kept his voice equally as quiet as Mark’s, wondering why they were so quiet in the first place. He suddenly got worried, his heart picking up speed.

“You know you can always tell me anything, right?” Mark cautiously ran his hand into Jinyoung’s hair, lightly to not mess up how it was styled. Jinyoung’s breath hitched, he knew exactly where it was going. He wanted to jump up and run as far and as fast as he could away, but he was trapped under Mark’s one armed grip. 

“I noticed how you looked earlier, when we were talking about… getting pussy.” Mark murmured the last bit uncomfortably, if Jinyoung was able to look behind him he was sure Mark would be blushing. Jinyoung’s stomach dropped, it felt like he swallowed hundreds of pounds of dead weight. He really didn’t want to be having this conversation. 

“Can I ask you something? It’s just a question don’t be mad or anything please.” Mark continued on, even without a response. “Are you gay?”

There it was, the dreaded question he thought he wouldn’t hear for a while. His stomach twisted even more, he almost felt nauseous. Mark must be smart to figure him out just by that single moment that morning. 

He went over his options. He could lie and say something about that he was just thinking about something else. He could press on with his entire hetero act for god knows how long. Yet, when he thought about it, he didn’t want to. He wanted to be himself and not have to worry about what others think. 

He could tell the truth, and finally be over with this charade. This would be the perfect time to tell someone. That someone being Mark, who he trusted with his entire life if he was being honest. He wouldn’t judge him, he wouldn’t shove him away. Jinyoung made up his mind, even if it was cloudy and in flames.

“Yes.” Jinyoung’s voice was muffled by the collar of his shirt, he had barely made a sound with the short answer. He slumped back farther into Mark’s chest, warming up to the touch that had tightened around him. 

“What was that?” Mark asked, his words still careful and delicate. The younger almost bolted right then and there, ready to abandon his plan— but it was Mark and he couldn’t do that. 

“I’m gay,” He let out a short breath, “I’m so gay. I figured it out years ago. I was in a coffee shop and I noticed how much my eyes followed each attractive man and I just, I just couldn’t deny it anymore.” Jinyoung was surprised how well he was able to communicate when it felt like his insides were in knots. 

It was silent. It was pin-drop silent, even the boys that were playing were out of sight. Mark’s steady breathing was the only thing that made a sound. He wanted to curl into a ball and hide. Why was it so quiet? He begged for something, anything to break the silence that had swallowed him up whole.

“Oh.” Was all Mark said, but Jinyoung couldn’t blame him. He had just dropped something on him that no one else knows, not even family. 

“I’m sorry,” Jinyoung uttered, his faint voice was wavering at this point, “I’m sorry. If you don’t want to be my friend I understand.” 

He was met with a slap on his head from the hand that was tangled in his hair moments before.

“Are you a fucking idiot,” Mark exclaimed, shock riddling his expression, “Jinyoung. Oh my god. I’m not going to stop being your friend because you like dick, that’s like- the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.” 

“Okay! Well, I didn’t know what to expect! Some people aren’t accepting of that, you know?” Jinyoung felt the smile that spread across his face. Even though he’d been smacked, he let out a long sigh of relief. He moved closer to the older than he had before, feeling comforted. 

“You thought that of me? I’m insulted honestly,” Mark let out a small laugh, “No, but in all seriousness. Thank you for telling me, I know that must’ve been hard. I won’t tell anyone if you don’t want me to.” 

“Yeah, don't please. I’m not, er, really ready for that.” Jinyoung was truthful, Mark was just one step in coming out all together- that is if he does come out fully.

“I won’t. You’d be surprised though, some people are a lot fruitier than you think.” Mark nonchalantly spoke, messing with Jinyoung’s jacket. He pushed Jinyoung a bit to get him off before standing and dusting off his clothes. He promptly started cracking up at Jinyoung’s dumbfounded face. 

“What? Wait, No what? You can’t just tell me that and walk away.” Jinyoung let his jaw go slack as Mark pranced away from him in a fit of giggles. 

“That’s enough for today, don’t you think?” Mark uttered confidently watching the other whine and shout disagreements. Jinyoung pestered him the entire way back to where the filming was slowly resuming.

————

Yugyeom wholeheartedly didn’t mean to overhear, he was just minding his business, but when he heard his hyung say “Are you gay?” his head snapped towards a tree. 

He didn’t even mean to pass by, he was just sweaty after playing with Jackson and Bambam and needed some water. He trudged up the small hill, relishing in the shade the trees provided. He was out of breathe and breathing heavily but when he heard those words he stilled.

He was luckily on the opposite side of the tree, he could tell it was Mark and Jinyoung from their legs that poked out from the sides. He didn’t want to eavesdrop but he couldn’t help it, his legs wouldn’t carry him where he wanted.

So he stayed, frozen like a deer caught in headlights, his feet glued to the dirt. There was only silence, he thought maybe his mind was making up something until there was a soft groan.

“I’m gay… coffee shop… attractive man…” Was all Yugyeom could make out since the voice was so low. The voice belonging to Jinyoung. Jinyoung, the guy he had a massive dopey crush on. Yugyeom almost lost his balance just from that. 

‘Oh mygod?? Oh my godOhhhhMy God.” He thought, his mind sputtering out words that didn’t string together and it felt like a phone restarting in his brain. 

‘Does this mean I could actually, maybe, perhaps, have a chance with him? Who am I kidding, I probably annoy the shit out of him. He wouldn’t want to date me. I’m most likely more of a brother to him, right? Isn’t that what he sees me as? An annoying little brother.” Yugyeom’s thoughts spun violently in his head, words jumbled and misplaced.

‘But brothers don’t try to kiss the other on a balcony.’ His stomach tightened, ‘It probably wasn’t going to be a kiss anyways.’ 

There was rustling, He saw a mop of red hair appear from behind the tree but the owner was thankfully turned the other way. Yugyeom choked up, dashing away while stumbling over his limbs. 

He ran until he was breathless, clinging onto Youngjae to keep himself up so he didn’t faint. He would die on the spot if he wound found lurking on Jinyoung’s and Mark’s convo. 

“Woah, woah, woah. Why’re you breathing like you just ran a marathon?” Youngjae laughed slightly, holding Yugyeom up so he wouldn’t collapse, his arms slinking around his waist. 

“I saw… a spider.” He gasped between wheezes. He wouldn’t tell the truth, not just yet. The rasp in his lungs wasn’t just from the running, it was more or less from the shock of what he’d just heard. 

“I hope it eats you in your sleep.” Youngjae’s fingers from themselves crawling steadily up Yugyeom’s back, mimicking a spiders walk. It caused the younger to shiver and pull away, with Youngjae snorting at his reaction. 

————  
He was chugging a water bottle when he realized it, spitting out mist when he nearly choked. Ever since he realized he’s had a crush on Jinyoung, he’s acted differently. More shy, timid, worried about things he wouldn’t even think twice about before.

It was normal to always annoy the members slightly, mess with them and make jokes, it’s what made them all close. He stopped being himself recently, with one of the people who has his back for life- all because of his feelings. 

When Bambam pulls him to get back to work, he thinks that tonight it’s going to change.

However, the rest of the day, Yugyeom’s thoughts fluttered to other things besides Jinyoung. He put his hardest effort into filming, which made time go faster. Soon enough, everyone was back at the hotel late at night with chinese take-out sprawled across their beds. 

——

Yugyeom was laying on the bed, already in pajamas and damp from being the last person to take a shower. His yellow hair was pushed back on his forehead. Jinyoung, who was sitting cross-legged a few feet away, wouldn’t admit outloud that Yugyeom looked really good.

Of course he looked great with makeup, but barefaced? Yugyeom was on another level barefaced, his skin practically glowed. He looked even better with his hair pushed back like that. With his white shirt going shear around the places water was still left. With the way he was laying on his stomach propped up by his shoulders, a beautiful natural arch in his back. He was a work of art, really. 

“Hyung,” Yugyeom pouted, slurping a noodle from the white container, “You’re staring.”

Jinyoung just blinked rapidly, before stretching over to grab the chopsticks and orange chicken, taking a piece into his mouth. 

“Why? Is it because you like what you see?” Yugyeom played, tilting his head and raising an eyebrow. The younger shimmied the best he could in his position, causing Mark, who was picking out pajamas, to laugh from across the room. He was obviously joking but Jinyoung noticed how his brain stopped working for a second.

“Actually, I don’t.” Jinyoung lied, scrunching up his nose in fake disgust. “You look like you just crawled out from a gutter.” He finished, snatching the noodles from Yugyeom and piling them into his mouth. He shouldn’t eat take out, but it’s so filling and warm, plus it’s twelve at night. 

“Hey!” Yugyeom whined and slapped Jinyoung’s knee, causing him to grumble something about how he shouldn’t be treated that way because he was older. 

“I’m so hungry. Give.” Mark ordered, sitting down on the same bed as the other two. He immediately began working on eating almost an entire container of fried shrimp. His weight on the bed caused a small paper bag to roll next to Yugyeom, who picked it up and cheered when he looked inside.

“We have egg rolls, hell fucking yeah.” Yugyeom’s long, spindly fingers plucked one delicately from the package, dipping it in an excess of red sauce. Yugyeom caught Jinyoung’s attention when he huffed, causing the brunette to look up from his food, while Mark kept eating like an animal. 

What Jinyoung didn’t expect to see what Yugyeom’s eyes meeting his with an intense stare, bringing the egg role to his lips. He put his plump lips around it, looking obscene as he took a slow, sultry bite. Yugyeom chewed neatly, with his mouth closed, and swallowed. Jinyoung’s eyes followed how his adam’s apple bobbed with a shiver. Yugyeom then promptly licked his lips and gave a knowing, toothy smile. Who was Yugyeom to eat something like that, and make it look so dirty.

“Like what you see now?” Yugyeom uttered, his voice filled to the brim with cockiness that made Jinyoung want to slap him, what a brat. 

“You really get on my nerves, you know.” Jinyoung just ignored him and forced his attention to the television that played some new popular game show. He wasn’t going to give any praise for that little show Yugyeom did.

“No fun, I’ll just play with Mark then.” Yugyeom scoffed, pointing his chopsticks around as he talked. His words brung Mark’s head up from some type of soup he was gulping down. 

“What?” Mark looked unfazed, already eying the dumplings that were across the bed. He must be hungry after today, he put a lot of hard work in. 

“Jinyoungie… is boring,” Yugyeom groaned, rolling onto his back and closer to Mark, his hands now messing his the bottom hem of his shirt. Mark just stared for a moment and shooed his hands away. 

“So! You’re both boring! Is that what’s happening? Old people these days.” Yugyeom squawked, stretching out his arms with a yawn, his shirt riding up a bit showing a sliver of tanned skin. Jinyoung just looked away.

“Old? I’m old? Five year difference isn’t that much.” Mark’s eyes narrowed, sighing. Jinyoung almost wanted to laugh.

“Yeah, old. Your stamina is so low, you’re eating like a warrior just from a day of filming.” Yugyeom pronounced proudly, still laying comfortably on his back with a smirk.

“I really should punch you.” Mark raised a fist only to have Jinyoung hold it back with his own hand, laughter in the air. 

“Maybe you’re just young.” Jinyoung spat.

“Maybe so.”

“Kim Yugyeom; Young and Annoying,” Jinyoung made motions with his hands to emphasize, “Has a ring to it, doesn’t it?”

Yugyeom tried to hide a smile as he flicked him off, sitting up and gripping a pillow in his arms, making Jinyoung freeze. Yugyeom let out a battle cry before flinging the pillow into Jinyoung’s face, earning a short yelp from Jinyoung and a loud screech from Mark.

“DON’T, THE FOOD WILL GET EVERYWHERE.” Mark started gathering up empty trays and half eaten take out from the bed while the other two just cackled at his display. 

Later, when it was nearly 1am, everyone was settled into their beds. Mark’s light snoring filling the background paired with a drama from the tv. Yugyeom was curled up next to Jinyoung, his arms clinging around his waist with his head on his chest. Yugyeom didn’t know where his courage to cuddle up to Jinyoung had come from, but he thought if he only liked Jinyoung as a friend he would’ve done it- so why not? 

Jinyoung didn’t reject it, he even scooped him up closer, resting one hand into his hair. It made Yugyeom’s heart swell, he couldn’t help the grin that came with it. It also felt so relaxing to have Jinyoung’s fingers massaging his scalp, if he could purr that’s what he’d do. 

“Hey,” Yugyeom’s voice was caked with tiredness and the need for sleep, “Tomorrow night, we should use the hot tub, it’ll be cold at night and it’d be nice.”

“Yeah, ‘course.” Was all the half asleep man replied, his eyes fighting to stay open. 

Yugyeom nodded, squeezing him once before murmuring a goodnight when he closed his eyes. He felt at peace welcoming sleep in Jinyoung’s arms.


	3. Lighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung and Yugyeom are acting a lot different during this comeback, and everyone is starting to notice.
> 
> or
> 
> Jinyoung and Yugyeom finally realize they like each other in the midst of the new comeback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOOO i’m back! i am so excited to continue this story i have so many ideas omg!! this chapter Is really Just a lot of gay thoughts dhjfgshd it’s also not checked for grammar or spelling oops!!! there’s a pov change from jinyoung to yugyeom so don’t get confused anywaysyysys leave feedback if u want hehhe ily
> 
> twitter: @peaqh

Yugyeom was tired, beyond tired. He almost punched the force that left rapid tapping on his shoulder. He laid forward, his head buried into the pillow as he groaned. 

“I don’t wanna.” He groggily muffled into the pillow. He hummed when all he heard was silence until the person ran a finger down the dip in his back, causing him to sit upright on his knees in an instant. 

“Morning sunshine.” Jinyoung stood in his mv outfit, looking like the most handsome thing Yugyeom’s ever seen. It’s like everytime Yugyeom saw him he grew even more attractive, and it was messing with him hard. Yugyeom tried to cover his face from the blush that was creeping in on him because of the petname. 

“It’s 6:45, you have fifteen minutes to get ready,” Jinyoung’s words caused Yugyeom to gasp, flinging himself off the bed, “I was going to wake you earlier but you looked so peaceful.” 

“What if we’re late because of me though?” Yugyeom sputtered, running around with a toothbrush in his mouth and his pants halfway on. 

“Nah, you’ve got this,” Jinyoung just watched him with a few laughs, “Everyone’s in the van already.” 

“WHAT?” Yugyeom nearly dropped his toothbrush as he pulled his shirt over his head now much faster from what he’d heard. 

By the time he’d gotten ready, it was 6:56 that being the fastest he’s ever changed. He was frantically plowing towards the door when a chuckle stopped him.

“Why’re you laughing?” Yugyeom let out a defeated sigh at the brunette who was covering his mouth with his hands. If it was a normal situation Yugyeom would say he looked cute. 

“Your.. your shirt is inside out.” 

“OH COME ON!”

 

Turns out that fortunately, they left at seven sharp, making them on time for filming. The day felt slow and painfully boring as they’ve went over this one part hundreds of times. Yet, they all gave every single bit of strength and hard work they had, making them feel accomplished afterwards. They finished a bit earlier than usual, giving them an extra hour of free time. 

They chose on spending it at a restaurant. It wasn’t shabby but it wasn’t fancy either, they served traditional chinese cuisine, that seemed a lot better than more take out.

Yugyeom originally wanted to sit across from Jinyoung, letting him stare at him all he wanted giving the excuse was that he was right across. However, Youngjae had stolen that spot as the table filled. Yugyeom just shrugged and snagged a spot next to Jinyoung instead. 

It was an eight seater table, Jaebum stole one of the middle seats while other members took the remaining spots leaving only one empty chair at the opposite from Jaebum. 

“I’m so glad we’re here,” Bambam stated, nose deep in a menu, “I’m so fucking hungry.” 

“Ah! Manners!” Jackson scolded, who was right next to him. Bambam just stared back, before scanning his menu again. 

“What’re you gonna get?” Yugyeom asked Jinyoung, who looked extra beautiful (if that was possible) in the warm orange light of the restaurant. 

“Gong Bao chicken, probably,” Jinyoung answered, his focus only on the menu, “What about you?”

“The same.” Yugyeom replies while the other just nodded his head, not bothering to spare a glance. He’s never had that before but Jinyoung’s taste is good, so he trusted the decision 

It was quiet in the restaurant, only small conversations and clinking from the kitchen. Since they were popular idols, they had gotten a secluded spot in the back away from people. To their surprise, many idols frequented this place. 

A stout woman who’s face was wrinkled with age took their long order, politely smiling as she walked away towards the kitchen. The smell of some sort of chicken was heavy in the air, making Yugyeom’s stomach grumble. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was until now. 

The wait for their food was short, making everyone cheer once it arrived. Jinyoung’s choice was a good one, Yugyeom almost moaned when he bit into a piece.  
Jinyoung looked equally as content as he ate, bringing a soft smile to his lips. 

Yugyeom took a moment to look around, his friends were all eating and laughing happily. Yugyeom’s heart warmed. He was always had a snarky attitude, but he was huge softie inside, and seeing the people he cared about most happy, made him melt. 

“Why do you look like you just saw a family of puppies get adopted? The foods great but not that great.” Mark pointed out, everyone flipping their gaze towards him.

“Oh would you shut up,” Yugyeom slumped back into his chair, the wood biting his back. “Everyone is happy so I’m happy.” He dug his fork into his food, ignoring everyone else.

“Yugyeom’s all soft! We have to throw him away.” Jackson spoke with a mouth full of food making Yugyeom cringe inwardly. Wasn’t he just talking about manners?

“Be quiet, don’t act like you aren’t a ball of goo anytime anyone pays a sliver of attention to you.” Yugyeom hissed then grabs a hold on his soda to take a drink. The rest of his members giggle at his statement with agreement.

“I didn’t ask to be bullied, you little shit.” Jackson shot back with a smirk, his fist on the table clenching. They often had play arguments, they were just meaningless banter that lead to nothing, so everyone mutually understood they were joking.

“Jackson Wang you can eat my ass.” Yugyeom cooed proudly, propping his elbows on the table and wiggling his fingers in emphasis. Jaebum who was midway chewing something choked and started hitting his chest from Yugyeom’s words. Bambam broke out into wheezes at the sight.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you.” Jackson was able to wave a finger at him before Mark stretched across the table to shush him, not without a red face and stifled chuckles.

“You do realize we’re in public!?” Youngjae shouted, although he was fighting back the urge to laugh, his hair dipping over his eyes.

“I cannot deal with either of you.” Jinyoung mumbled, the corners of his lips upturned. Yugyeom looked around to see if anyone had heard them, but thankfully it seemed no one had paid any attention.

The rest of the dinner was ideal, everyone chatting along and telling jokes while having delicious food. 

Until Jackson had said something rather hilarious, causing Jinyoung to slap Yugyeom’s knee instead of his own when he laughed. That would’ve been fine of course, if Jinyoung’s hand didn’t stay resting there as he ate with his other free hand. 

It was hard to focus when the man you had a crush on hand was on your leg. Yugyeom became quieter, trying not to care too much about it. Jinyoung’s done it before many times, but it was different now that he had feelings for him.

Yugyeom finished up the last of the vegetables on his plate when it happened, almost lodging a piece of broccoli in his windpipe. Jinyoung’s hand went up further onto his thigh, probably not on purpose but it still made Yugyeom flush. 

He swore he almost died when fingers slipped between his legs, the hand feeling warm even through his skinny jeans.

He glanced up to Jinyoung, who looked completely normal. His normal was extremely beautiful, but normal for him nonetheless. Did he really not know the effect he had on Yugyeom? 

He ate his food slowly for a few minutes, still not computing right as Jinyoung’s hand was still very attached to his leg. 

And it got worse too, his hand trailed higher now prominently on his upper thigh very close to his groin. Yugyeom tried not to shiver at the action. It’s not like he felt uncomfortable, not at all. It’s that he felt relaxed, maybe a bit too relaxed.

The thing is, his inner thighs are sensitive, always have been. He discovered that when one of his previous partners sucked a hickey there and he went nuts. He kept his mind from the thought of a certain someone else doing that to him with no avail. 

Jinyoung’s long fingers were just so close and Yugyeom almost wanted to lift his leg to guide them where he wanted, but he just couldn’t.

He ate somewhat peacefully for bit more, ignoring Jinyoung to the best of his abilities. He swallowed the last of his chicken, everyone was finishing up their meals as well.

Great, now everyone would pile back into the van and Jinyoung’s distracting hand would be absent from his leg.

But it didn’t go that way, Jinyoung had decided to give a tight squeeze to Yugyeom, his fingers digging nicely into the soft inner part of thigh. Not only did it make Yugyeom whimper, but his knees flung up and hit the underside of the table. It shook the table on the dishes on it with a loud CLANK, now everyone was staring at him.

His face had to be an unnatural shade of red at that moment, he felt like passing out. Thank god his lips moved faster than his mind or he wouldn’t have been able to save himself. 

“There was a mouse! It ran across my shoe, oh my god.” Yugyeom’s voice was small and flaky but everyone must have believed him because six pairs of eyes went bug-eyed. 

“Really?” “Ew!” “Where is it?” And similar sayings echoed around him from the members. They all hurriedly decided to pay and slip out before anything else happened. Jaebum almost went to complain but luckily Youngjae told him that it wasn’t worth. Unfortunately, they probably weren’t ever going to visit again because of the lie but he could live with that. Yugyeom could feel his heartbeat slow with relief on the ride back to the hotel.

“Can we go to the pool? Please? I can’t believe we haven’t yet!” Jackson pleaded in the elevator that was carrying them up to the seventeenth floor. Him and his pool needs again. 

“I’m down.” Bambam put an arm around Jackson who excitedly clung to him, Yugyeom held back a gag. Jaebum also slung an arm around Jackson nodding, who looked equally as pumped as he had been with Bambam.

“Me too.” Jinyoung uttered against the elevator wall which made Yugyeom instantly agree to going too. Mark stared at him a second longer than he felt comforted by, but looked away after. Yugyeom swallowed thickly in response, brushing it away.

“Okay? Settled then? Let’s change and meet down there in fifteen.” Mark instructed when the elevator chimed, releasing them into the hallway. 

“Hey! Am I invisible? I didn’t say I was going.” Youngjae pouted, walking along with everyone else with a sigh. 

“Shut- You know damn well you’re going if Jaebum is.” Mark snarkily commented, causing a mess of words spilling out of Youngjae trying to back himself up. Jaebum just offered a warm smile in his direction. Yugyeom didn’t understand what they meant, he made sure to ask Mark about it later. 

They all headed back to their rooms, changing in a flash. Yugyeom faltered in his step when Jinyoung came out in his swim shorts looking like an absolute model. Yet, he kept his cool as he took the elevator with Mark and Jinyoung at his sides. God, it really was unfair for him to be so handsome. 

Yugyeom was sure they’d be the first down to the pool since they had gotten ready so fast, but of course Jackson and Bambam were splashing around violently in the deep in. Yugyeom would’ve thought they were drowning if he hadn’t known any better.

“Come in! The water is actually really nice!” Jackson exclaimed, pausing his splash battle only to get a face full of water from Bambam, then immediately chasing after him. 

Before Yugyeom could even react, Mark shoved him forwards, a wall of water rushing at him until he plunged in. Jackson was right, the pool was the perfect temperature and crystal clear, but Mark was still an ass for that. 

“You’re a dick you know!” Yugyeom screamed once he resurfaced, pushing back his now soaked hair. He was going to try and not get it wet to maybe look cute for Jinyoung but that planned was now down the drain. 

Who was he kidding though? Jinyoung wouldn’t even look his way anyways. He shrugged away the thought, not really wanting to have an emo moment while he was in a pool. 

Mark let out his familiar, childish laugh before cannonballing into the pool making a wave of water wash over him. Yugyeom just used the flick of his hand to send a spurt of water at Mark, which expertly hit his eye even though it wasn’t necessarily on purpose. 

“Nice aim.” Jinyoung called, who was dipping his feet into the water at the edge a few feet away. Yugyeom smiled and waded over, using the edge to hold him up. Yugyeom wouldn’t lie when he thought about how nice his view was, looking up at Jinyoung.

Mark had swam away to fight with Bambam and Jackson. Yugyeom was delighted to see no one else was at the pool even though the hotel seemed a bit crowded. 

It was beautiful actually, since it was around eight the night was fleeting towards dusk, the moon hovered dimly in the sky and reflected on the water. The pool was lit up by pool lights, making everything a bit prettier. Not as pretty as Jinyoung though, In Yugyeom’s mind nothing compared.

Was this even a tiny crush at this point? With the amount of times Yugyeom’s caught himself acting particularly whipped he wasn’t sure anymore. 

“Why don’t you come in?” Yugyeom flittered his legs lightly so he would stay above the water, his hands still latched to the edge next to Jinyoung’s legs, the cement could against his fingers. 

“I don’t know…” Jinyoung answered, leaning back onto his hands which made Yugyeom strain to not look at his chest. He really wasn’t a pervert, but how were you supposed to not look when someone is just that ungodly attractive. 

“Come on. It’s not even cold!” Yugyeom persuaded. When Jinyoung just shook his head, Yugyeom grabbed his arm and pulled him into the water with a splash. Jinyoung popped out at the surface screaming profanities at Yugyeom, who cackled and swam away, he chased after him promptly and surprisingly fast. 

After a few more minutes, Youngjae and Jaebum slipped into the pool (not without Mark giving them a stare and followed by a wheezing laugh) They immediately tried to mess with Bambam who was trapped in Jackson’s grip. The seven fucked around for a half hour, acting childish but in a good way. 

Yugyeom found himself at the pool steps, the water coming up to his mid chest as he sat on the last step. He watched as the rest of his friends continued playing, until Jinyoung came up to him quietly.

“You good?” Jinyoung’s voice was quiet as he took a spot next to Yugyeom, the pool light lit up his features softly. The ripples of water reflected on his shoulders and cheeks, Yugyeom swallowed.

“Yeah, just a little cold.” Yugyeom wasn’t lying, even though the water was nice he got cold easily, and the night breeze had rolled in a bit ago, causing him to shiver.

“A little? You’re shaking!” Jinyoung looked worried, his brows scrunching together. Yugyeom would say he melted at that point, but he was too cold to.

“It’s okay, I don’t wanna go back to the room yet.” Yugyeom’s fingers tapped on the steps underneath the water out of habit. Jinyoung noticed, his eyes flicked on them and then up to his face.

“Okay, well, come with me it’s warmer in this part.” Jinyoung’s hand took Yugyeom’s hand, tugging until the younger lifted off the steps. Yugyeom should have been used to Jinyoung’s hand but it was just so warm and he couldn’t help thinking about how nice it would be to hold it properly.

The two waded past the rest of the group, who were screaming something about birds now, and to a corner in the deep end. Yugyeom’s back was pushed against the wall, Jinyoung in front of him holding himself up on the ledge. Yugyeom tried to not let his face show how disappointed he was when Jinyoung dropped his hand. 

“You were right! This is a lot warmer.” Yugyeom rolled his shoulders in the water, causing a smile on Jinyoung’s face. 

“Told you so.” Jinyoung hummed, lifting his arms onto the concrete edge of the pool, his gaze on his friends who were playing a game where you sat on each other's shoulders.

They talked for awhile, just enjoying each other's company peacefully. Well as peaceful as you can be with five grown men screaming fifteen feet away from you. 

“Hey, Yugyeom,” Jinyoung said after a patch of silence, “You ever wonder what it’d be like if we weren’t idols?” 

He was taken aback from the random question. He suddenly wanted to know what ran through Jinyoung’s pretty little head. 

He stilled for a moment. He has thought about this before. What it would be like to do whatever you want with little consequences. Hell, he couldn’t even wear a brand of shoes he liked without getting scolded. 

Of course he wouldn’t trade being an idol for anything though, he loved the praise of fame and especially his fans. However, he longed to do basic stuff someone his age could do freely, like date and fuck without it threatening his career. 

On the topic of dating, his eyes trained on Jinyoung. He was definitely sure his silly crush had turned into something much more. Something that swallowed him up and had no chance of letting him go. He thought about how the idea of dating Jinyoung seemed so appealing to him. He could picture the two of them cuddled up watching a movie or domestically cooking a dinner together, and it scared him how much he would like that. 

Fuck, he was in love with his best friend and that said best friend was staring at him wanting for an answer. 

“Hm,” Yugyeom tries to figure out what to say, he goes with blurting out the first thing on his mind, “Yeah, a lot. I think it’d be nice to date someone without fans going crazy, you know? I’m nineteen I should be able to date, don’t you think?” 

“Yeah, I think about that a lot too.” Jinyoung was quieter, and Yugyeom didn’t miss how the older’s expression changed into something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. He was about to ponder more on the subject when he heard a sharp wail and a groan from the direction of the others. 

“You two! Why don’t you come and play the game?” Bambam’s voice, that was now hoarse from screaming, called bringing them out of their conversation. Yugyeom was about to object when Jinyoung swam up towards him, he reluctantly followed. 

“Duel me and Jackson!” Bambam squealed, who was now on top of Jackson’s shoulders, his thighs cupping around his ears. Jackson was grinning evilly and Yugyeom wanted to bolt. He knew how aggressive they were when they played, and with the two paired together that could only end badly.

“I don’t-“ Yugyeom’s voice was cut off by hands around his waist, he let out a choked yelp and he was brought to a shallow end quickly. 

“Get on my shoulders!” Jinyoung laughed, letting go of him and pointing to himself. It’s not that Yugyeom wouldn’t want to, he was just nervous about Jinyoung’s head being so close to a certain part of him. Yet, when Jinyoung turned around waiting for Yugyeom to climb on, he did without a second thought. 

He let out a shocked noise when Jinyoung lifted up, his hands wrapping around his thighs hold in place. If he thought the situation at the dinner was bad, this was worse. Or better, depends on how you look at it. 

Yugyeom’s balance faltered as Jinyoung went towards to Jackson and Bambam. Now that he was eye level with Bambam, he could see the glint that flashed through his eyes, which made him inwardly pray for his life. Before he knew it, Bambam’s hands were on his shoulders, thrashing violently. It took his legs hooking around Jinyoung to keep him upright. If it wasn’t for Bambam trying to actually drown him, he would’ve had a meltdown over how much he enjoyed Jinyoung’s grip. 

“FALL DAMMIT.” Jackson screeched, his chin barely above the water as the maknaes thrashed around. Jackson bent back and forth awkwardly to keep Bambam from toppling over. 

Yugyeom was worried about Jinyoung and Jackson being hurt but that was quickly shot out of his thoughts as a hand wrapped around his neck. Yugyeom panicked and fell backwards taking Jinyoung down with him, only after seeing a proud grin on Bambam’s face. Evil shit. 

When he came up to breathe he heard cheering for the winning team, but that’s not what he cared about. Jinyoung ended up being so close to him, maybe only a few inches. Yugyeom didn’t speak, just stared at Jinyoung’s features. He’s go on about it many times before but Jinyoung has the prettiest lips. They’re so plump and have the cutest natural upturn at the corners, and Yugyeom wanted to plant a big kiss right on top of them. 

But he refrained and just backed away with a sheepish smile. 

__

 

Jinyoung was in a predicament, he started noticing Yugyeom a lot more and in a different way than friendly. It wasn’t intentional, he swore it snuck up on him. 

He found himself at the dinner, taking longer glances at Yugyeom’s jawline than he intended before catching himself. He’d have to pull his eyes away from Yugyeom, he decided to pretend to stare at his menu even though he knew what he wanted already. 

He did it again at the pool, the water lapping at him on the steps from his friend’s splashing. Yugyeom was sitting alone with his head leaned up against the pool rail and Jinyoung just had to join him. 

It had to be illegal how nice Yugyeom’s body was, he couldn’t help how he drifted his gaze down his shoulders that were shaking. He shook his head when he realized that they shouldn’t be. 

Even though Yugyeom was speaking, it turned into a muffled hum. He wasn’t trying to tune him out, it just happened as he took another chance at scanning over Yugyeom. His eyelashes were so long and thick, he was surprised the younger wasn’t wearing mascara, and that beauty mark— it was so cute. It was just under Yugyeom’s eye, sitting there in all it’s glory. 

Now, Jinyoung never really payed attention to details but this time it’s all he thought about when Yugyeom’s eyes had little crinkles around them when he smiled. How has he never complimented Yugyeom’s smile? He should really do that soon. 

He wanted to punch himself in the gut for not listening to what Yugyeom said because now the other was looking up at him with those fucking beautiful brown eyes. He was able to draw the word ‘cold’ from the way Yugyeom was shivering and remembered the spot where there were jets.

 

He brought the latter over to the corner, all the while trying to not have an existential crisis right then and there. Where the hell did all these emotions about Yugyeom come from, and why were they hitting so hard? Maybe it was just the soft lighting of the pool that made Yugyeom extra handsome, or maybe it was the giddiness of filming, or something more, but Jinyoung couldn’t handle all of it right now. He decided to swim faster before he drowned from the weight of his thoughts. 

 

Later, after the adrenaline of that chicken out of water game and being plunged into water, he was facing Yugyeom. His face was literally glistening because of the water that was left on it from resurfacing and he looked so damn pretty. Jinyoung had the urge to close the space between them with the kiss.

There it is again, that sinking feeling, that urge to be close with Yugyeom. It happened on the balcony a few days ago and once more now. 

why why why why why why why 

The mantra keeps chanting in his head. He had so many questions about himself that he couldn’t even comprehend let alone answer. So instead of dealing with a bf the mess in his head, he shoved it down, deep and far away from his conscious. 

“Wanna go back to the room and play animal crossing on our phones? If you’re cold for too long you might get sick and that’s not good around comeback, you know?” Jinyoung added the last part with a mumble, trying to not sound like a worried mother. 

“Yeah, sounds great actually,” Yugyeom grinned, “If I keep hearing Bam scream like a banshee I’ll have a migraine for days.” 

The two made through the water and got out with little protest, the others were too immersed in splashing each other. It was nice that they could regress for a moment and have fun during stressful times. 

Once out of the pool both of them snagged towels that were lying near the entrance of the hotel. Yugyeom wrapped his towel around his head and shoulders, which looked very adorable in Jinyoung’s opinion. 

The elevator ride was freezing and wet considering water pooled around their feet. The walk to the hallway was even colder, the air conditioning had to be on at full blast. Yugyeom’s teeth were even close to chattering. 

After a few moments of Jinyoung fumbling with the room key, they entered the room with a sigh, it was a bit warmer there. Yet, Jinyoung could still feel his cold fingers. 

“Do you wanna use the hot tub?” Yugyeom paused at the bed, turning around to face Jinyoung, who was unzipping his suitcase. “I mean, I’m kinda cold still and it sounds really nice right now.” 

So much for animal crossing, but this was a better idea anyways. Jinyoung nodded and bit down a smile, he stood and walked towards the sliding door leaving his bag unzipped. Yugyeom dropped his towel on the ground, opening the door and letting Jinyoung walk through. 

“What a gentleman.” Jinyoung teased, slipping through the doorway and flicking the dials of the hot tub. It roared to life as Yugyeom took the lid off discarding it to the side.

It was a nice hot tub, of course it would be it was a 5 star hotel. It had about a million knobs and dials for jets and heat settings. The balconies light was dim so the main source of light came from the hot tub, it had neon lights, tinting the water a vibrant shade of red. Jinyoung could hear the hum of the jets revving in the tub. 

Yugyeom lowered himself into the pool, Jinyoung doing the same. Jinyoung choked on his breath when he heard a gentle moan coming from the younger. It was a beautiful sound, Jinyoung really wouldn’t mind hearing it again.

“It’s so warm.” Yugyeom follows with a sigh, planting himself into the corner of the hot tub. Jinyoung realized that moan was only Yugyeom reacting towards the water, but it still made his stomach stir. 

“Shit, I didn’t realize I needed this that much. My back has been killing me.” Jinyoung says once his back hits the walls of jets that soothed his skin, relaxing him into a puddle.

“It’s nice.” Yugyeom drawls, letting his head drop back and his eye close. His lips were parted slightly and that made Jinyoung want to hop off a cliff. Yugyeom looked so blissed out just from the hot tub. 

Jinyoung’s breath was woofed out of him, warning bells flipping on in his head. 

‘HELLO? HELLO? YOU’RE EXPERIENCING HOMOSEXUAL THOUGHTS ABOUT ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!’

Jinyoung had to advert his eyes from said friend, ignoring his pretty pink lips. Jinyoung hopes this was just pure lust from not getting it in a while. He swallows his pride and tries to not focus on how hot Yugyeom looks as red light drips on his skin. 

“I can still hear them from here,” Yugyeom pipes up, referring to the hollering in the distance, most likely from the rest of his friends down below. “They’re going to be tired tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Jinyoung was interrupted by a particularly loud yodel, “You think?” 

Yugyeom snorts, returning to his bubbly self instead of that porn star expression Jinyoung was goggling at. Yet, that heaviness in his heart doesn’t break, just swells at the way Yugyeom laughed. Maybe it wasn’t just lust.

The two have a light conversation as they bask in how luxurious the hot tub feels on their sore muscles from dancing all day at filming. 

It stays with a calm attitude for a while, Jinyoung was almost lulled to sleep by the soft tone of Yugyeom’s voice. That was short lived once he felt a hand slide up his leg, his breath hitches immediately. He really hates himself for how he’s acting like a horny teenager who gets excited over basic touches but he can’t help it. 

“Don’t fall asleep on me old man.” Yugyeom whines lowly, the sound more pleasant than not. Jinyoung would respond but he’s more focused on how Yugyeom’s fingers toy with the bottom of his swim shorts. 

The familiar urge to wrap an arm on Yugyeom and press him into a deep kiss washes over him once more. He would slap Yugyeom away and bully him for calling him ‘old man’ but he’s too caught up on how pretty his collar bones are and ‘when the hell did Yugyeom get so close to him?’ 

He felt himself leaning forwards, his brain not working properly when his hands lifted towards Yugyeom. Yet, Yugyeom didn’t notice and withdrew his hand, slinking away to get out of the hot tub. Jinyoung was lucky that the only thing that lit up his face was red light, otherwise Yugyeom wouldn’t see how hard Jinyoung was flustered. He internally thanked Yugyeom’s small attention span for allowing his attempt at a kiss to go unnoticed.

“Come on, get up. We can’t have you falling asleep and drowning in a hot tub.” Yugyeom outstretched his hand to help him out of the hot tub. Jinyoung simply grinned and took his hand, shuffling onto the slippery balcony. Once Yugyeom covered up the hot tub and turned it off, the two went inside the room. 

No words were spoken as Yugyeom gathered up clothes and shower supplies and slipping into the bathroom to do just that. Jinyoung stared at the ceiling from the bed, he put a towel down so his body would get the bed wet from his sobbing swim shorts. 

He’d change but once Yugyeom was out of the shower and freshly clothed, he took one too. The entire time hot water seeped into his back and shampoo ran down his arms, his thoughts filled with strawberry smelling blonde hair and big brown eyes surrounded by thick eyelashes.


	4. Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung and Yugyeom are acting a lot different during this comeback, and everyone is starting to notice.
> 
> or
> 
> Jinyoung and Yugyeom finally realize they like each other in the midst of the new comeback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SOOOO SORRY THIS UPDATE TOOK SO LONG!!! i just had the worst writers block so i made this chapter a bit longer than the others to make up for it! warning: there is underage drinking, recreational drug use, and vomiting in this chapter but nothing graphic though! shcjcjnzks this chapter mannnNi just [AAAAAA] feel like screaming

It was a Thursday afternoon, they’d just finished the first part of filming that day and now had a break. Mark’s feet hurt and he was glad to have a moment where he could rest. Mark bit into his sandwich, his back being pressed against a rock. It wasn’t the most comfortable place to sit and eat lunch, but his break was short and he didn’t really have anywhere else. The sun beat down on him, sweat threatened to slide down his forehead. He was sure one of the makeup artists would have to powder his face all over again and he grimaced.

Mark’s fingers flitted with the grass blades while Youngjae and Bambam talked in mild conversation. He would pay attention to what they were saying but drifting into daydreams seems like a better option. However, Mark was scarfing down the rest of his sandwich when Bambam said something that nearly made him choke.

“Have you noticed how close Jinyoung and Yugyeom have been acting recently?” Bambam spoke softly, he leaned on his hand to prop him in a sitting position while Youngjae laid splayed out in the grass next to him.

“What makes you say that?” Youngjae asked, his hands finding themselves toying with the hem of his shirt. Youngjae’s expression changed into a curious smile before he shrugged. Mark was surprised neither of them noticed how he was staring.

“Well, I don’t know, I don’t have any proof really. It’s just…” Bambam trailed off, looking deep in thought, “They seem clingy. Yugyeom has practically been hanging off Jinyoung, not like it's a bad thing or anything, just not how they were before.”

Mark swallowed. He wouldn’t lie, he’s definitely noticed how Jinyoung and Yugyeom have been acting recently. He’s woken up a few times in the hotel room early only to see both of them curled up in each other's arms as they slept. But he didn’t think it was that noticeable to others.

“Yeah. You’re right! Last night at the pool was weird. They stayed together the whole time! Yugyeom was all over Jinyoung, they even left to go back to the room.” Youngjae gushed, wriggling his eyebrows for effect. Bambam reached out and slapped his side playfully, a laugh falling from his lips.

“Hey, don't rib on them too much, you and Jaebum act the exact same way.” Mark butted in, relishing on how quick Youngjae’s cheeks turned red. The younger was about to say something but he resulted into covering his face with his hands.

“The fact that you just compared Jinyoung and Yugyeom to them, then that means that something is definitely up.” Bambam exclaimed, fake whining when it was Youngjae’s turn to slap him in the side, which seemed a lot harder than what Bambam did.

“Are we that obvious?” Youngjae croaked, his voice breaking. Mark had to stifle a laugh, bringing his knees up to his chest to hide himself.

“Just as obvious as those two!” Bambam shouted pointing a finger towards the far right across the field. Mark could see two figures, bright yellow hair capturing his gaze. They were leaning against a tree, (more leaning against each other than the tree if he was honest.)

Jinyoung had slung an arm around Yugyeom’s shoulders making the taller bend his knees while they talked. Mark guessed they were talking about something funny because Yugyeom kept breaking into giggles that he could heard from where he sat.

Mark knew Bambam was just poking fun, but he couldn’t help the words that skimmed his mind. Maybe, there was something more than meets the eye. Yet, that thought diminished when Youngjae opened his mouth.

“I’d think they’d actually have something going on if Jinyoung wasn’t as straight as a line.” Youngjae joked while Mark resisted the urge to start laughing like an idiot. If only they knew that was far from the truth, but that was a topic for another day.

“Oh, you think Yugyeom’s not?” Bambam questioned, attempting to run a hand through his hair before he remembered it was styled

“You’d have to be an idiot to think _Yugyeom_ is straight.” Youngjae’s uttered confidently, his eyes rolling closed. Mark stayed quiet for a moment, thinking. He’d never stereotype but there was a few times he saw some questionable actions coming from the maknae.

“What do you mean by that?” Bambam spoke for him and Youngjae’s jaw looked like it was about to fall off. The black haired boy flung himself off the ground immediately and gave Bambam an _‘Are you serious’_ type of look. 

  
“You haven’t noticed? Oh my god, pay more attention!” Youngjae started, flinging his hands around for emphasis. Bambam just cocked an eyebrow.

“Listen. Have you not seen Yugyeom? I’ve seen him drool over guys since we’ve debuted! It was so funny the first time he saw Jungkook in person he stopped in his tracks. He looked like a tomato!” Youngjae teased and Mark was sure he would’ve gotten beaten to a pulp of Yugyeom could hear. Sure, maybe it was bad to gossip about close friends- but what they were talking about wasn’t bad so who cares?

“Yeah! Wait! He told me about that! That’s one of the reasons the 97’ groupchat started. He literally dragged me off to the bathroom to tell me how handsome Jungkook was.” Bambam spilled with a sly grin and Mark stored the info in his brain to blackmail Yugyeom later. Bambam was handy for things like that, he can never keep secrets.

“Oh my god really,” Youngjae was wheezing at this point, “Wait! I just remembered something. One time I was walking with Yugyeom in a mall and he freaked out when this hot guy bumped into him. I’m not gonna say anything else because that’d breach our trust but i’ll leave it at he was distraught for days.”

“For real?” Mark mumbled, he hadn’t realized Yugyeom thought that way. He really should pay more attention to little things more often.

“Yeah,” Bambam confirmed, “About that thing about breaching trust… I don’t care about that so I’m gonna be a bad friend and tell you everything.”

Mark swallowed, that was probably a bad idea. He cared for Yugyeom and didn’t want to see him hurt if he found out. He knew from experience that fights could happen in the blink of an eye. Yugyeom would feel crushed and more so betrayed if Bambam told anything too personal.

“So, It was real late at night, we were in the dorm. He decided to sleep with me and we were awake just staring at the ceiling right?” Bambam paused to grab Youngjae’s attention and judging by how he was leaning forward he seemed to have got it.

“Well, we were talking about things that bothered us and I brought up Jinyoung. Then he suddenly started yapping about how sweet Jinyoung was to him and how I shouldn’t talk bad about him. I was so confused! It was almost like he was in l-“

“When was this?” Mark forgot about respecting Yugyeom’s privacy at the moment. He didn’t even care when Bambam sighed at being interrupted.

“Recently, maybe a week before we left for Hong Kong? Why?” Bambam’s head tilted and Youngjae’s followed suit. Mark would make a joke about how they looked like puppies if he head wasn’t spinning.

So that’s why Yugyeom was so pissed about that fight he and Jinyoung had, he was smitten! Mark felt like jumping around and screaming with the gears in his head turning as fast as they were.

“Oh! Nothing! Sorry.” Mark muttered, holding in a grin. Had he finally figured it out? Were the two just helplessly suffering pining? Mark tuned out the rest of Bambam’s story, his stare moving back to Jinyoung and Yugyeom.

Now, Jinyoung was sitting down with Yugyeom’s head on his shoulder. If he squinted, he could see Jinyoung’s hands in Yugyeom’s hair.

‘ _Gay.’_

Before he could ponder about the two, a pair of long legs clad in black skinny jeans blocked his view. He would push them out of the way but he didn’t want to be rude. He looked up to see Jaebum’s eyes on his own.

“Jackson tripped when we were having a dance battle and now he has a scrape, he said he wanted you.” Jaebum lipped while Bambam broke into squeals of laughter from what Youngjae said. Mark frowned as he got up, dusting off his backside from the grass and dirt. Thankfully nothing stained his pants, he would’ve gotten in trouble for that.

“Why does he need me? I’m not his mom.” He muttered as he walked off from the other three, Jaebum gave him a small shrug.

 

 

 

 The ride back to the hotel was quiet, everyone was exhausted after filming in the heat the entire day. Jinyoung was pushed up against the window, his cheek smushed against the glass. He wouldn’t protest, Yugyeom was putting all his weight on his shoulder and didn’t care to disturb his slumber.

The scenery outside of the window flashed by in a blur stirring up the tsunami of feelings in his chest even more.

It was weird, to say the least. It was weird to suddenly see your best friend in a different light. It happened so fast, Jinyoung had no idea what to do with himself.

Jinyoung’s heart must have regressed to fourth grade because the weight of Yugyeom on his shoulder made heat creep up his neck.

He hoped this was a phase. It was blatantly obvious Yugyeom would never share the same feelings, especially not for him. Jinyoung couldn’t bare to even confess about it, so he would swallow it down and repress it the best he could.

It just- Yugyeom was so wonderful, everything about him was ethereal. Earlier, during a break, Yugyeom was by a tree singing lightly. Jinyoung knew his voice was pretty but something about the way he sang today made him want to shower Yugyeom in compliments, but he held his tongue.

Later, Yugyeom was laying on his stomach in the field reading something on his phone. Jinyoung saw how lean he was and stopped in his tracts. Yugyeom’s legs were so long and fit. Jinyoung had to pull himself away from looking any higher by clinging onto Mark.

He squeezed his eyes shut, knocking the images his brain conjured up away. He couldn’t handle this. He felt small and very confused. If it wasn’t for Bambam’s humming from the back seat and Jackson’s giggles that kept him grounded he was sure he would spiral into a panic attack.

’ _Yugyeom would probably be disgusted if he knew I felt this way. I don’t even know where these stupid pitiful emotions came from, but I’m already sick of it.’_ Jinyoung’s subconscious was prying into old wounds and he knew this, but he couldn’t help when self deprecating words were slung left and right.

 _‘God god god god fuck! I’m literally so pathetic. I shouldn’t be thinking shit like this at all. Maybe if I do get some at that party tomorrow, I’ll finally calm down.’_ With that, his eyes fluttered open only to see slender fingers bouncing on his thigh as the van went over bumps in the road.

 _‘Yugyeom. What am I doing? Things like this shouldn’t be complicated. It will pass.’_ He reassured himself mentally, smiling at said hand. Since the younger was now fast asleep, and on the brink of drooling on him, he took his hand in his own. It was so warm. He played with the fingers, but not enough to wake him up. Yugyeom was so delicate, but not at all. It amazed him sometimes.

He was glad that simple things, like a small touch on the thigh to remind him he’s alright, can calm him down so fast.

 

 

 

“Bambam.” Jackson’s gruff voice drew his attention away from the television. He was so comfortable wrapped up in the plush blankets with a giant pillow supporting his head. He didn’t want to be bothered but it was Jackson so he held in a groan.

“Yes?” He turned, shifting his weight to side to face the other who was lounging on his bed. The bright colors from the crappy game show they were watching danced on his bedsheets.

“I think Jinyoung and Yugyeom have something going on.” Jackson sounded, his words soft compared to how he normally speaks. Bambam licked his lips and rolled back into his resting position with a smirk on his face.

“Yeah. You’re not the first to notice it.”

“What?!” Jackson squeaked, eyes bugging out of his head.

“Yeah! Youngjae and Mark said something earlier! It’s funny, really.” Bambam tossed a look forward at the game show although he paid little attention. This was much more interesting in his opinion.

“That’s… cool. So, you think something is happening?” Jackson garbled, messily lunging at the nightstand to grab his drink.

“Nah, not more than those weird longing looks. I just wonder where it came from. They acted the same old a month ago- well from what I’ve seen.” He sighed, tucking a strand of silver hair behind his ear. Whatever the two had going on needs to pass quickly, he was tired of having to back away slowly when he walked near them. It’s like he stepped right into a tight bubble of tension and he didn’t want to deal with it.

“Maybe a baby crush! It’s cute.” Jackson’s demeanor flipped from serious to bubbly in one moment making Bambam blink his eyes rapidly.

“By cute you mean painfully awkward.” He huffed, slipping down more into the cocoon of warm blankets.

“Shush. It’s adorable. You wanna know something. I had a baby crush on you once!” Jackson laughed while Bambam’s face twisted into disgust followed by various fake wrenching sounds.

“Disgusting! I rather die than hook up with you.” Bambam shouts after more joke vomiting and embarrassed croaks.

“Yuck. Don’t worry It was a long time ago and I’ve since gotten over it. Your cheeks were just so chubby I couldn’t help myself!” Jackson clasped his hands together making Bambam squirm.

“Stop I’ll actually puke.”

“Oh shut up! You’d be blessed to have a piece of this.” Jackson motioned to his body, throwing in a wink that caused Bambam to tumble into laughter so loud that he was sure people who had rooms near them could hear it. 

 

 

 

Yugyeom inched himself closer into Jinyoung’s grasp, resisting to lay a kiss on the forehead that was just under his chin.

They’d cuddled before (just bros of course!) but not like this. Not like Jinyoung pressing into his body like it was life support. Not like having his arms around his torso that gave him a warm pleasant feeling in his stomach. Not like having their legs tangled together so much he couldn’t figure out where his began and Jinyoung’s end.

But he loved it. He loved holding Jinyoung in his arms, his chest pinned to his own. He could even feel Jinyoung’s breath on his neck as he slept. It was pure bliss.

He squeezed the older slightly, not to wake him up, but to show he cared. He cursed himself for feeling like a soft ball of goo for his friend, but it was just so nice.

Jinyoung was so nice. Everything about him was. From the way little whiskers formed around his eyes when he smiled. To way his voice sounded in the morning, deep with sleep and heavenly. His _totally stupidity_ adorable laugh and the clever jokes that went with it. How soft and thick his hair was. How perfectly plump and full his lips were and how stunning he looked in a suit. How his singing made Yugyeom’s knees feel like jelly.

Yugyeom was in so, so deep- but he didn’t seem to mind anymore. Why push away something that has been clawing it’s way in for two whole months? It would get to him eventually anyways.

Kim Yugyeom was in love with Park Jinyoung, and he was fine with that. 

 

 

 

 

“WAKE UP, BITCH!” A strained voice that screamed in english and hands that dug into his side ripped him out of his sleep. Also the amazingly soft dream he was having that was filled with hot chocolate, cozy sweaters, and Jinyoung’s warm smile.

Bambam’s grinning face was way to closer for his liking so he buried his head into a mop of dark brown hair in front of him. The person it belonged to stirred, which made him snap his head back up. He groaned inwardly not wanting to move away from the mass occupying the space next to him. He didn’t want to sound like a creep but Jinyoung’s hair smelled really nice, like apples and cinnamon and he liked it.

“WE GET TO PARTY! AAAAAAAYYYYY!” Jackson hollered from somewhere in the room. Who let him be loud this early in the morning? Yugyeom reluctantly used all his might to sit forward, holding a scowl.

“Sorry, When I opened the door they were in the hallway and they pushed past me.” Mark offered a weak smile while he laced up his shoes. Everyone else in the room seemed to be ready besides Yugyeom and Jinyoung, who groaned when Bambam slung a pillow onto his head.

“I will literally kill you, stop. There isn’t a need to be loud now, we don’t get to party until after filming.” Jinyoung’s voice was deep and groggy and it sent a chill up Yugyeom’s spine. He couldn’t get enough of the other’s voice.

Bambam continued to fling various items at both of them until they got up. The rest of the morning was spent hectic and tiring, the constant hooting didn’t make it any better.

Soon enough he was sprawled in the grass like the day before, watching cameramen shuffle around Jinyoung like a swarm of bees.

Jinyoung was a sight to see. The sun hit his golden skin perfectly, the highlight on his cheekbones accenting his features nicely. Yugyeom shook his head and resulted to chugging the rest of his water bottle to draw his eyes away.

The sound of leaves crunching alerted him of Mark’s presence, the older sitting down next to him with a gentle expression.

“Hey, you look tired.” Mark conversed, low and quiet to not disturb the cameramen that bustled in front of them a few yards away.

“Sort of, but I’ll be fine.” Yugyeom answered half heartedly, truth be told his feet were killing him but his excuse was if he wasn’t dead or dying, he should keep going.

“Oh, okay.” Mark muttered and try slipped into silence for a few awkward silence for a few moments until he spoke again, “Jinyoung looks nice today doesn’t he?”

Yugyeom froze, his hand clenching around the empty water bottle with a crunch. He was probably worrying too much but he wondered if Mark could see right through him. Surely he wasn’t that obvious, right?

“Yeah I guess…” He choked out, his voice dying in his throat. His eyes flicked on Jinyoung. He was now in the middle of a dance number with Jaebum, their bodies moving smoothly.

“You don’t have to hide it from me, I’m no snitch.” Mark drawled slowly, making Yugyeom freeze up even more. There’s no way, he couldn’t know about his feelings. Yugyeom was sure to not let anything slip out around other members even if that meant holding his breath.

“I don’t like Jinyoung.” Yugyeom spoke uneasily, his tone small and his fingers shaking. Mark’s eyebrows lifted and a smirk etched on his lips- he definitely messed up.

“I never said anything about you liking Jinyoung.” Mark grinned, shuffling closer to Yugyeom. Panic rattled through his frame, he just outed himself. He could see the way Mark’s gaze trained on him and swallowed thickly.

“Yugyeom, I won’t say anything, promise on everything but is it true?” Mark’s words infiltrated his brain and he inwardly groaned. The last thing he wanted at the moment was to be having this conversation, especially with Mark. Mark was the closest to Jinyoung and Yugyeom didn’t know if he could trust him fully. However, the way Mark was staring him down he knew he couldn’t lie.

“Maybe,” Yugyeom flinched when Mark reacted by clapping his hands together, “It’ll pass though I can feel it.”

“Ah! I knew it, I really did. How long?” Mark cheesed, his hands cupping his face in happiness. Yugyeom rolled his head back with a sigh, regretting how he confessed so soon.

“Two- Three months? Not that long.” Yugyeom wanted to fib but he couldn’t muster up the facade. Every time Mark wanted information out of him, he got it. He’s wriggled his way into situations where he shouldn’t be so many times it should be considered a talent.

“THREE?!” Mark yelped which caused Yugyeom to slap a hand over his gaping mouth frantically.

“Shhh! Shh! God, do you want us to get us in trouble?” Yugyeom scolded while Mark ignored the looks a few passing camera men gave them.

“Awh! Little Yugyeomie has a real crush!” Mark’s voice was muffled by his hand but it still made Yugyeom flush red. Mark squirmed out of his grip and started giggling.

“Do you want to die? I’ll kill you, for real.” Yugyeom hissed slinking back onto the grass, brows furrowed in distaste.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Mark placed his hands on the ground to help him up as he got on to his heels attempting to get up. Yugyeom let out a tiny gasp and clutched onto his jacket to keep him from walking away.

“Mark, wait, you promise you won’t say anything? This could be a really big deal I don’t want Jinyoung to find out and make our friendship weird.” Yugyeom pleaded, It would’ve been a funny sight to see him begging on his knees to an outside view.

“Yeah, of course,” Mark’s expression softened, “I wouldn’t do that. It’d be a real shit move and I wouldn’t do you dirty like that, okay? Don’t worry.”

Yugyeom smiled dopily when relief washed over him. As much as Mark had just pestered him, he wouldn’t betray him like that. He mouthed a silent ‘thank you’ as Mark got ushered away by a group of makeup artists

 

 

 

 

Yugyeom didn’t know what he was doing. He stared down at the outfit laid out on his bed, in thought. He thinks it’s a bit risky to wear as an idol, but who’s going to recognize him in a random club in Hong Kong?

He swallows, collecting the clothing in his arms. He walks past a very handsome looking Mark on the way to the bathroom to change. Mark glances at the outfit, squints, but then offers a bright smile and a thumbs up. At least he has Mark’s support. He shrugs away his self consciousness as he locks the bathroom door.

 

 

 

“You look fucking sexy!” Jinyoung can hear from across the room, the bathroom door was hanging open with Mark standing in the doorway.

“You think?” A voice that could only be Yugyeom’s says softly, almost inaudible to his ears. Jinyoung turns to see Mark clapping his hands together, Yugyeom’s blonde hair only visible from Mark blocking his frame.

“Yeah, man! Holy, I might just have to snatch you away from-“

“ENOUGH!” Yugyeom squeaks, voice cracking letting a smile break on to Jinyoung’s face.

He was itching to see what Yugyeom looked like, what he was wearing. Hopefully Mark’s words were true, but anything could look sexy if it was on Yugyeom.

He didn’t have to wait long to see the younger. He pranced across the hotel room, making Jinyoung do a double take.

“Jinyoungie, How do I look?”

_Holy Shit._

  
Jinyoung suddenly felt small from his place sitting on the bed. Yugyeom was tall and lean, towering over him. He looked amazing, indescribable really. Jinyoung’s mouth went dry as he allowed himself to scan over his body.

Yugyeom wore a tight plain black shirt that had short sleeves, it tucked into light-washed high waisted jeans paired with a thick and heavy gucci belt. Since they were high waisted, it rested nicely on his hips accentuating the tiny curves he already had. Not only that, the jeans had rips in various places, one being higher up on his high that made Jinyoung blink. Through the rips, he spied fishnets. _Fucking fishnets._ His long legs wore them exceptionally well.

Yugyeom had on light makeup as well, eyeliner to make his eyes sharper, barely noticeable highlight on his cheeks, and a peachy color on his lips. There was also a black choker around his neck, and Jinyoung’s always liked those on him.

He almost fell off the bed.

“Well?” Yugyeom propped a hand on hip, a step making the rather clunky but sleek combat boots on his feet make a thud.

“You… I- You look really good.” Was all that Jinyoung was able to muster up. He didn’t trust himself to speak anymore after seeing model Yugyeom look so great.

Good didn’t really cover it though. Yugyeom looked stunning. He could be on the front cover of a popular fashion magazine and Jinyoung wouldn’t question it. There was a reason Yugyeom was always called a star visual, and Jinyoung was glad he was finally realizing it.

Seeing how well the clothes fit Yugyeom made something stir in Jinyoung’s stomach. He wouldn’t dare to have any thoughts stray outside the safe bubble of just kissing Yugyeom, but this was a different story. He couldn’t deny how bad he wanted to mark up Yugyeom’s pretty neck, leave purples and reds on his collar bones. He could imagine his mouth trailing lower and lower, he bit his lip.

“Really? You don’t think it’s too feminine?” Yugyeom asked, snapping Jinyoung out of his gay fantasies suddenly. He noticed how Yugyeom was swaying, one of his hands fiddling with his fingers, a nervous habit. Could Yugyeom really not see how beautiful he was?

“No! Not really, that’s not a bad thing either though,” Jinyoung spoke surprisingly clearly compared to how he was thinking, “You look really nice, Yugs.”

“Thank you.” Yugyeom straightened out his posture, rolling his shoulders back. Making Jinyoung smile when he stops the fidgeting. Jinyoung would love to praise Yugyeom for hours on end, but that must breach the line of platonic and romantic.

He stands, smoothing out his shirt. He decided to sport a simple long sleeve black and white striped shirt, too tight blank skinny jeans, and multiple necklaces dotting off his neck. He had Mark style his hair off his face, but now seeing Yugyeom makes him wish he put more effort into his look.

“Ah, Not too bad yourself, stripes suit you well.” Yugyeom preened as he sauntered towards the front door where Mark was waiting with a rather annoyed look on his face.

“Th-Thanks.” Jinyoung croaked and mentally curses himself for stuttering. What is this, 9th grade? He sighs and slips his phone and wallet into his back pocket meeting the two at the door.

With the click of the lock behind them, He immediately was surrounded by four pairs of prodding eyes.

“Yugyeomie! You look so hot!” Jackson yipped happily, crowding around the yellow haired. Yugyeom just smirked cockily.

“Those legs! Who are you trying to impress?” Bambam joined Jackson’s side, hooking a hand in one of Yugyeom’s rips in his jeans. Yugyeom hissed and stepped into Jinyoung, making him falter slightly.

“Can I not look good for myself? Sheesh. Thank you, though. You look good in your outfit,” Yugyeom sneers at Bambam, “Black and gold is always a safe pairing.”

Bambam smiles cheekily, picking non existence lint off his pure black turtleneck, hanging off his neck was too many gold chains and necklaces for Jinyoung to count. He looked expensive making Jinyoung feel underdressed even more.

Jaebum does too, he has on a dark red button up and black pants which is casual but the jewelry he sports most likely costs more than a small house. Youngjae, who lingers next to Jaebum, wears a maroon shirt and leather jacket paired with matching leather boots. Shiny silver earrings dangle from his ears like gems.

“Jinyoung looks so handsome,” Youngjae pipes in, earning a blush from him, “So does Mark! Ah, my friends are so attractive.” He fake swoons. Jinyoung really appreciates him.

After more compliments and Jackson literally meowing at Mark, they’re all humming along to the elevator music they’ve heard more than fifty times. Yugyeom breaks out into a hyperactive dance to the boring music, making laughter bubble inside the cramped elevator.

Maybe Jinyoung likes Yugyeom more than he knows, more than a friend, but he’s a friend first and Jinyoung will always cherish that.

The ride to the club was short, Jackson’s extra ass bought a limo ride to and from the club, because they definitely had the money anyways. Out the window of the lavish drive, he saw the neon lights as they eased to a stop.

Club Candy Dreams huh? It sounded more like a kindergarten after school activity more than a club to get shitfaced in, but he doesn’t judge. Bambam spent an hour talking about the yelp reviews so he assumes it couldn’t be that bad.

As Jinyoung steps out onto the street, he’s hit with cool night air, It was around ten at night. People lingered outside the building holding drinks and cigarettes. The long line of bodies leading towards the entrance made Jinyoung inwardly whine.

“The line.” He groaned pointing towards the row of slumping people who look very interested. As the limo sped off, Jaebum came up behind him with a simple grin.

“We’re idols, Jinyoung. Do you really think we’re going to have to wait in line?” 

_Oh. Oh yeah._ How could he forget about his rather successful career? He just hoped the security would recognize them.

Before he knew it, He was being dragged towards the front by Jackson’s eager hands. He could hear the thumping of bass from outside of the club. The neon lights casted a green glow over the large looming doors and intimidating guards. Both of them are taller than Jinyoung, scowling down at him.

He thought they were done for until the one closer to the door swung it open to the dismay of the people in the line. Bambam flashed a shit eating grin to them while Jinyoung tried to ignore the annoyed looks.

Jaebum lead them inside. Immediately, Jinyoung was hit with the smell of weed, alcohol, cheap perfume, and junk food mixed together, he scrunched up his nose. It was dark besides the vibrant multicolored lights that danced across the club.

He scoped out the scene, making sure he knew where each exit was. To the right of him was stairs that lead to an elevated bar, it wasn’t too crowded thankfully. There were tables and stools, some being occupied by a grinding couple or a person drunk off their mind. To the left was the dance floor that was filled with dancing bodies. Past the dance floor he saw the dj station and past that were bathrooms. Fortunately, the only place that had an abundance of people was the dance floor, but that was a given. Only a few were in the spaces beside the bathroom and bar, smoking something, which was probably illegal.

Maybe it was bad for their image to be here, but Bambam looked so excited he couldn’t ruin this for him. He’d just have to suck it up and pray no one did anything too damaging.

“Hey!” Jaebum shouted over the music, “We can spit up if you want but every hour we need to meet over there right on table eleven, is that clear?” He motioned over to a table with a bright ‘eleven’ pinned on the side.

Everyone nodded in agreement. He could hear Jaebum going it over again for Jackson just so he would really get it but it drowned out into the music as an arm tugged him along. His eyes met big brown eyes that only could belong to the very mischievous Yugyeom.

“Let’s get drinks, yeah?”

He couldn’t really say no at that point, his feet were already clunking up the stairs and into the bar. The bartender gave them a rehearsed smile as Yugyeom picked two stools right up at the counter. The only people near them was a very passed out older folk and a few hovering girls that looked way too young to be drinking. Jinyoung’s eyes raked over the various and many bottles of alcohol on the shelves.

“What are we getting? You can choose.” Jinyoung strained his voice over the thumping music, getting a nod from Yugyeom as signal he heard him. Letting Yugyeom pick drinks was probably not the best idea, but why not calm down for a moment? He’s been stressed out of his head recently and getting drunk seemed more appealing by the moment.

“Eight shots of any type of vodka you have please,” Yugyeom called to the bartender, “Let’s get wasted as fast as possible yeah? We can get sweeter drinks after.” Yugyeom adds as he turns to face Jinyoung. The stool made a tiny squeak as he swiveled on it. Jinyoung just stares when the bartender makes off to get the drinks, not even asking for Yugyeom’s ID.

“Oh, Yeah. Okay.” Jinyoung gulps, following Yugyeom’s eyes. On second thought, getting drunk around a person you had maybe feelings for might not be smart. He could easily let something slip in a drunken ramble. Yet, the bartender had already slid the shots across the bar and Yugyeom smacked money on the counter.

“On three!” Yugyeom cheered, taking two shots in his hands and handing one towards Jinyoung. He takes it wearily, fingers tight around the tiny glass.

“One,” Yugyeom draws the shot glass up to his pretty lips, “Two,” His eyes lock with Jinyoung’s, he can see the glint sliver through his irises, “Three!” Jinyoung pushes away the doubts and flicks the drink into his mouth. It burns his throat but in a good way. Jinyoung shivers and blinks his eyes a few times before both men repeat the action three more times.

“See it wasn’t that bad.” Yugyeom practically purrs, his elbow is resting on the bar and he seems comfortable. Jinyoung sets down his last shot and shakes his head.

“It burned.” He hums, his hands on his knees and shoulders tense. He wish he could just relax, however he had a feeling he’d chill out soon.

“Yeah, of course it’ll burn! It’s vodka! Don’t be such a lightweight.” Yugyeom teases, wiggling his fingers in Jinyoung’s face. Jinyoung shrugs and leans against the counter how Yugyeom is, ignoring how close they are. Their knees are touching from the lack of space between the bar stools.

“I’m not a lightweight.” Jinyoung bites, fingers drumming on the counter. He watches the way Yugyeom’s eyes light up with idea.

“Oh really?” The younger challenges, scooting forward to inch closer to him than before.

“Yeah.” Jinyoung says confidently, he was nowhere near lightweight. However, It’s been awhile since he’s drank anything alcoholic, which could be a problem.

“Okay then,” Yugyeom grins, bringing the bartender over, “Could you bring us four Sunset Rum shots?” The bartender takes the money from Yugyeom’s outstretched hand, Jinyoung didn’t even notice him take out the money.

Jinyoung was no stranger to alcohol, he knew his limit. He could definitely get tipsy off four shots and he’s already met that. Sunset rum was 84% alcohol and drinking two shots of that would get him stumbling later.

“I thought we were going to get sweet drinks?” Jinyoung questions although he knew that wasn’t the plan from the start.

“Oh we can! Just after a bit.” Yugyeom cocks an eyebrow. The sound of clinking on the counter steals Yugyeom’s attention. He takes two shots aside and nudges the other two over to Jinyoung.

“One right after each other, ‘Kay?” Yugyeom giggles, shoulders bobbing as he laughs. It was clear the shots from before started kicking in. Jinyoung could feel a slight sway to his body already too. “Go!”

This time the burn was worse but he downed them fast. He sheepishly sat the glasses down as Yugyeom cackled. His golden hair reflected in the unnatural vibrant bar lights. Jinyoung could see Yugyeom’s red cheeks even with the neon, it was cute.

“Ah, I’ll feel that.” Yugyeom giggles again as he sets down his glass. His giggle is so cute, Jinyoung wouldn’t mind hearing it forever if he could.

The song that fills the club walls changes into something fast paced and swallowed in bass. Yugyeom starts mouthing the lyrics with his eyes closed. Jinyoung keeps glancing at his lips and it’s driving him mad. Soon, Yugyeom’s eyes shoot open and rest on Jinyoung.

“I love this song,” Yugyeom grabs his hand, “Come dance with me?”

Before he can respond, he’s on his feet the hand tightening around his. It takes him a moment to regain his balance, he realizes he’s much pass tipsy. He’s strung through the bar and down the stairs.

Yugyeom pulls him into the mass of dancing people, wading through limbs that swing to the beat. He’s bumped into and elbowed a few times before Yugyeom stops in a small clear spot near the dj station. Here the light eliminates Yugyeom perfectly. He drinks in his appearance once more, God do his legs look good.

Yugyeom keeps distance at first while they dance, Jinyoung quickly finding the beat and moving fluidly to it. He can clearly feel the alcohol in his system at the moment, and he wants nothing more than to tug Yugyeom closer, so he does. The younger doesn’t reject it, instead stepping to where he’s merely inches away.

Jinyoung doesn’t make eye contact, if he does he’s afraid he’ll snap. Yugyeom was so alluring and the way he was rolling his body had to be illegal. If he saw Yugyeom’s awfully deep gaze, he wouldn’t be able to resist anymore.

He felt arms on his shoulders and warm breath his neck. Yugyeom was now swaying much closer to Jinyoung, his mouth near his ear.

“Don’t be shy.” His voice was raspy and deep, sending chills down Jinyoung’s spine. Yugyeom was so much to handle, and him pulling that little stunt made Jinyoung bite his lip. He gently put his hands on Yugyeom’s tiny waist, his thumbs resting in the curve of his hipbones.

He told himself not to look into Yugyeom’s eyes but he does anyways, he was supposed to let loose anyways, but he quickly regrets it. Yugyeom’s eyes were half-lidded and dark, milking emotions out of Jinyoung. His expression was so different from his normal bubbly facade, it was almost lustful. Jinyoung suddenly felt hot.

“Stop holding back, Jinyoung, dance with me for real.” Yugyeom’s lips ghosted on the shell of Jinyoung’s ear. Jinyoung took a deep breath and then presses his chest against Yugyeom’s guiding them in a close-knit dance.

It was so intimate he felt like he was melting into Yugyeom’s touch. Yugyeom was warm and smelled delicious just like Jinyoung assumed. He wouldn’t mind dancing with Yugyeom like this again. He wasn’t supposed to be enjoying himself this much when he and Yugyeom were just platonic friends, right?

The song changed again, this time filtering into something more seductive with low drawn out notes, it’s like god had it out for him. Yugyeom loosened his grip suddenly, Jinyoung feared he would snap out of whatever he was doing and push Jinyoung away. He could see Yugyeom give him a look of disgust and stomp off in his head, but he didn’t. He did the exact opposite.

Yugyeom flipped himself around with his back to Jinyoung. Jinyoung nearly whined at the lost of Yugyeom’s arms around him but quickly shut his mouth when Yugyeom’s ass pressed into his crotch.

He froze, breath halting in his throat. Yugyeom started rolling his hips into him slowly, in step with the music. Jinyoung must be the color of a tomato at the moment but he couldn’t focus on that with Yugyeom erotically moving back on him. Jinyoung’s hands found themselves on Yugyeom’s hipbones once more, grip tighter this time. He felt as if he would fall over if he didn’t hold on.

Yugyeom was rutting back onto him with forceful yet smooth rocks of his hips. Jinyoung started following his movements as well, meeting them at every snap of the music. Holy fuck was Yugyeom hot, Jinyoung wet his lips at the way his back arched beautifully. He didn’t know how he was grinding against his best friend or why it felt so good, the only thing on his mind was how it wasn’t enough.

He wanted more. He wanted to lead Yugyeom out of the club to somewhere they could be alone. He wanted to feel every inch of him, explore everything. He wanted to kiss down his neck, chest, stomach, everywhere he could. He wanted to know how Yugyeom sounded when he fucked into him, he wanted to hear his name being moaned loudly. He wanted Yugyeom. He wanted Yugyeom to be his.

He finally accepts it. In a club, drunk, and practically blinded by the neon lights that keep falling into his eyes. He accepts it with Yugyeom grinding into him like his life depended on it. He accepts that he loves Yugyeom.

He doesn’t just want him for his body, although it’s glorious, it’s more than that. It’s always been more than that. He would go into a long rant about how Yugyeom’s personality is the greatest thing to grace the earth but it’s a little hard to focus with Yugyeom making his pants tighter than they already are.

He needs to stop this, he can’t do it. He might accept his feelings for Yugyeom but he was nowhere near telling him them.

Yugyeom backs away again, only to cling to Jinyoung once more. This time their chests are pressed together again and leg is slipping between Jinyoung’s thighs.

_Shit. Fuck. Fuck. Holy fucking shit._

Yugyeom’s upper thigh is rubbing right against his groin and it feels sinfully good. Jinyoung kept his bottom lip between his teeth to keep in a whimper. He had to be a least half-hard at this mark, and he could feel that Yugyeom wasn’t far off either. This was so wrong, Yugyeom would probably regret this later and ignore Jinyoung, but for the moment it was so right.

Jinyoung let his arms rest around Yugyeom’s neck this time, Yugyeom’s hands fell onto his hips. They move roughly, seemingly molding together with each beat of the song. The dancing people beside them faded away, it was just Jinyoung and Yugyeom now. It didn’t matter that they were practically dry humping like teenagers, it just mattered that it was them, that it was Yugyeom.

Yugyeom.

 _Yugyeom_. It did matter it was Yugyeom. He knew how he was when he was drunk. He was obnoxiously flirty and would cling to anyone he was near. This was a mistake, he knew Yugyeom was just drunk as hell and latched onto Jinyoung just because of it. He couldn’t do anything like this with him because he would care, and he knew Yugyeom would regret it later.

So, he shoved Yugyeom off him, a bit harder than he intended. He bumped into people behind him, they nudged him back forward, Jinyoung frowned. Yugyeom’s face twisted into shock and his brows lifted in confusion.

“I’m sorry.” Jinyoung muttered, hoping Yugyeom would be able to hear it over the thumping bass. He turned on his heel, leaving Yugyeom to gape at him as he briskly pushed through the crowd.

He should’ve said something else but he couldn’t. He kept pushing through the people until he was at the doors. He swung them open with as much force as he could muster, cold air stinging his skin. He stepped out onto the sidewalk. He grimaced at the people who spared glances his way.

He felt ill, the ground was spinning and his vision blurred. He was only able to saunter a few steps away until he leaned against a wall and vomited onto the concrete. It was disgusting. He retched, and heaved multiple times while someone said something along the lines of “Oh, man, sucks! Drink less.” behind him. He would’ve spun around and snapped at the person but he was drained to the pulp. After he spit a few times to get the taste of vomit out of his mouth, he stood.

His vision was still fuzzy, he was sure tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, he just didn’t want to admit it. The street lights all blurred together, it was shocking to him how he was able to spot the taxi that drifted down the street. He lugged himself towards the curb, waving a hand wildly to get the driver’s attention. Luckily, the taxi slowed to a stop in front of him. He slung the door open and took a seat inside. After giving the driver a destination he slumped against the window in the back seat, trying not to puke all over the taxi. He knew his sickness wasn’t just from drinking, but he pushed the thought away.

 

 

 

 

Yugyeom’s fists clenched. Jinyoung just walked out on him and his heart stung. It hurt so much, once Jinyoung was out of his sight he numbly walked over to an empty booth and crawled into the corner of it. He buried his face into his arms and started crying.

 _‘I’m so fucking pathetic. Of course, of course he’d shove me away, what was I thinking? I’m disgusting, how could I just force myself on him like that? He probably hates me now. God, I’m such a fucking mess.’_ And more sentences drummed through his head while hot tears dripped down onto the table. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like to face Jinyoung back at the hotel, he flinched at the thought.

He couldn’t let this happen. He was to go find Jinyoung and apologize. He’ll think of some sort of excuse instead of ‘I’m madly in love with you and I couldn’t help myself, sorry.’ He lifted his head. It throbbed, the music was so loud and his stomach hurts. He wanted to go to sleep more than anything at this point but he couldn’t do that, Jinyoung comes first.

He gets onto his feet again, skimming through the crowd. No sight of Jinyoung, he sighs. Where could he have gone? He wouldn’t leave, Yugyeom thought he wouldn’t at least. 

‘ _The bathroom! He had to be there, of course.’_ Yugyeom blinks and starts off in the direction of the bathrooms. He leaves the dance floor into the less crowded hallway. He walks towards the first door he sees, passing by a making out couple, he groans.

He pushes into the room, a call for Jinyoung on his lips. Instead of the brunette man he wanted more than anything to find, he’s greeted by a small woman sitting cross-legged on the sinks. She holds a lighter and pipe in her hands.

“You probably won’t find him in here,” She speaks cooly, voice raspy and eyelids heavy, “This is a woman’s bathroom.”

“Oh! I’m so sorry! I’ll go.” Yugyeom stutters, inching backwards into the door that shuts with a loud thud. The music drowns out into a dull throb now. Of course it had to be the women’s room, as if his night couldn’t be more embarrassing.

“Wait,” The woman chuckles and tilts her head, “Why are you crying?”

Maybe Yugyeom should’ve at least wiped his tears off his face, but he didn’t, his eyes were all puffy and in the bright white light in the bathroom made it impossible to hide. Yugyeom hoped she didn’t recognize him, as someone saying _‘Got7’s Kim Yugyeom was spotted crying in the club’_ wasn’t good for his image. 

“It’s nothing, Don’t worry.” He breathed, trying to reach for the door handle, which was hard since he backed himself into the door.

“Lies,” Her expression softened, making Yugyeom feel at ease, “Want a hit?” She held out the pipe in her right hand.

“No thank you.” Yugyeom declined, quickly shaking his head. That would be even worse for his image, he cursed momentarily for being an idol, because getting high would definitely calm him from having a breakdown.

“Well then tell me about whoever Jinyoung is, I’m bored,” She smiles, “Also, look like you’re about meltdown, please talk to me I’m literally a psychiatrist.”

Oh. A high psychiatrist consoling a man who just ran into the women’s bathroom with tears streaming down his face doesn’t seem ethical, but it’s exactly what happens.

Yugyeom shrugs and takes a seat on the sink counter next to her. He thinks _‘I have nothing better to do since Jinyoung doesn’t want me in his sight and everyone else is probably balls deep in someone right now. Why the fuck not?’_

“I came here with him tonight... we got really drunk and we started dancing, right?” He paused and saw the girl listening intently, it made him feel a bit better, “I may or may not have feelings for him, like really big fat gay feelings for him. So, I teased him when we dance and then we grinded, and he didn’t push me away so I kept dancing with him! Then, out of nowhere he fucking shoved me and ran away. I came looking for him and you know the rest.” As he spoke he felt a tiny weight lift off his shoulders.

“Oh,” She said simply, taking a long hit and then blowing the spoke away from him, “I think I might know what happened.”

“You do?” Yugyeom couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at his lips when he heard her words.

“Yeah! I think he might like you back, he realized his big fat gay feelings for you and freaked out. _Don’t-quote-me-or-like-take-this-serious-because-I-don’t-want-you-blaming-it-on-me-in-the-long-run-if-you-fail-but_ ,” She adds the last part faster than Yugyeom can think, “You need to find him and confess!”  
  
Yugyeom blinks slowly, trying to wrap around what she just said. He stares off for a moment, in thought. _‘Could Jinyoung actually have feelings for me? I fucking hope.’_

“Hello? Earth to blondie?” The girl flicks her hand in front of Yugyeom to get him to respond, he straightens out and looks at her. And then immediately bursts out into tears, he’s quite the emotional drunk.

“Really? Thank you so much. I love you, thank you. I don’t even know your name but I love you.” He whines, sniffling and wiping at his cheeks.

“Woah, bud. Okay, you’re very fucking drunk. Do you have any friends with you at this party that can take you home? You need to get some rest.” She assesses while putting down the pipe to lay a hand on Yugyeom’s shoulder.

“Yes…” He sniffles once more, “I’ll text them.” He takes his phone from his back pocket, unlocking it and opening up the group chat messages.

 **me** : ica weGo homf

 **bambam** : wgat ¿

 **mark** : you want to go back to the hotel?

 **jackson** : Imgeti ng pusey Yall shut up

 **me** : yes pleaseiwann a go

 **mark** : okay meet me by the entrance i have bambam with me  
mark: you’re lucky the limo just got here  
mark: no you’re not jackson you’re humping a plant let’s go

 **me** : where youngj andjaebum ??????

 **jackson** :Fuck off Mark. U ass Ur a big Asshole you Know………. bitch

 **mark** : uh they’ll make it home on their own later i think they’re a bit busy right now

 **me** : k

Yugyeom cringed at his drunken typos and the fact that his friends are equally as drunk if not more. Actually, he’s most likely drunk and second hand high because he can’t even see past his hand, the bathroom is filled with smoke. He winces at the thought.

“Goodbye, psychiatrist lady, I love you.” He slides his phone into his pocket and stands, turning towards the girl once more before stumbling out of the bathroom.

The music is loud again, banging hard in his ears. He cups his head and takes off into the crowd pushing pass people without a care until he’s at the front doors. Mark looks up from his phone, eyes bulging when he realizes Yugyeom’s been crying, but he doesn’t say anything. Instead, he takes Jackson and Bambam by the hand to lead them out of the club, Yugyeom follows.

Bambam has marker all over his face, paired with many lipstick kiss marks down his neck and his hair astray. Jackson looks equally as fucked up with a cut on his his lip and a tear in his shirt, hair sticking up in all directions. Yugyeom is at least glad he’s not the only one who looks like he’s been through hell.

Mark seems annoying sober, ushering them into the limo with a bark, but Yugyeom can’t blame him, everyone was a mess. Once the limo door shut, it was deadly silent. Mark was only able to give him a concerned look before Jackson started belting Mariah Carey's ‘All I want for Christmas is You.’ and the tension is gone.

Bambam cheerily joins in, voice raw and cracking while Jackson sings in a comically low voice, drawing laughter from Mark and himself even. Yugyeom laughs and really laughs, with his whole chest. He then thinks ‘it’s going to be alright.’


End file.
